RATSEL, el acertijo
by lilium of the silence
Summary: Aun cuando Rozen decidió terminar con el Alice game y devolverle a Souseiseki y Hinaichigo sus rosas Mysticas Laplace no esta dispuesto a dejar pasar las cosas sin sacarles un provecho. Despues de todo, un inocente acertijo no daña a nadie.


**Bueno, aqui mi primer fic de Rozen, basicamente lo hice porque no soporté el final y, de algun modo, aqui hay demasiadas cosas que debía sacar XD. Así que no sean malos ;) y hechenle una leida.**

**PD: Tambien coloquense comodos y saquen una almohadita porque esto será largo como todo buen fic mío XD.**

**R****ÄTSEL, EL ACERTIJO**

Aquella parecía ser otra mañana bastante normal en la casa de Jun. Otra típica mañana de estudio, soleada y llena de movimiento por todas partes. Aun así, un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba en cualquier lugar de la residencia, de hecho, tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que todos se sobresaltaron cuando un grito exageradamente fuerte salió de la habitación del chico.

- ¡LLEGO TARDEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fue el alarido que se escuchó desde arriba y que, a medida que unos pasos apresurados iban bajando por la escalera, se hacia mucho mas fuerte.

Otra vez lo mismo, Jun se había quedado dormido. Aquella molesta situación le venía sucediendo muy a menudo desde que iniciara de nuevo con sus atrasados estudios. Pero es que él no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de esos endiablados ejercicios de algebra que hacían que él se quedara hasta tarde en la noche trabajando y que por ende, el sueño pudiera mas que el despertador en las mañanas. Así que allí estaba de nuevo, matándose escaleras abajo para despedirse rápida y agitadamente de su hermana y salir por la puerta que daba a la calle a toda carrera.

- ¡Jun-Kun! – Escuchó que le gritaba Nori desde la cochina con una gran hamburguesa coronada con flor en las manos - ¡Aun no has desayunado!

- ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! – Le devolvió el grito el chico - ¡Y tu tampoco¡¿Por qué no miras el reloj?!

Los marrones ojos de la chica se dirigieron con calma hacia un pequeño reloj que había colgado en la pared, antes de que estos casi se salieran de sus orbitas.

- ¡Oh, no¡Es tardísimo!

Con un ágil movimiento la chica se deshizo del delantal que llevaba puesto y rápidamente colocó el plato con la exquisita hamburguesa frente a una pequeña niña con ojos dispares que la miraba con reproche.

- ¡¿Así que no desayunaras con nosotras?! Desu¡Es el colmo! Desu.

- Lo lamento mucho, Suiseiseki-Chan, Shinku-Chan. De verdad se me hizo bastante tarde hoy, espero que me perdonen. Prometo venir un poco antes y prepararles un delicioso almuerzo ¿Vale?

- Por mí no hay problema – Respondió con calma una pequeña muñeca vestida de rojo que en esos momentos se llevaba una tasa de té amarilla a la boca.

- ¡Pues que se le va a hacer! Desu.

Nori sonrió bastante complacida.

- Son las mejores. Bueno, entonces nos vemos por la tarde.

Y echándole otro vistazo al reloj pareció alarmarse mucho más y torpemente salió a la puerta corriendo a más no poder. Inmediatamente un estruendo se escuchó afuera acompañado de un fuerte grito, que esta vez fue doble y estuvo seguido por un:

- ¡Quítate de encima que me asfixias! Kashira.

- ¡Oh, no, esa voz! Desu – Saltó Suiseiseki en la mesa de la cocina mirando con ojos matadores hacia la puerta y dirigiéndose allí junto con Shinku para ver que sucedía.

Afuera, hecha un enredo, se encontraba Nori encima de una muñeca vestida de naranja, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por poder respirar un poco del aire de esa mañana, que ya distaba mucho de ser tranquila. La hermana mayor de Jun buscaba a tiendas sus anteojos, los cuales habían saltado de su rostro y habían ido a parar no muy lejos de ese lugar. Kanaria alargó su pequeña manito y la cerró en torno al objeto, para después tendérselo débilmente a Nori.

- ¡Ah, mis lentes! – Exclamó alegremente la chica colocándoselos de nuevo y empezando con su alocada carrera llena de tropiezos - ¡Muchas gracias, quien quiera que seas!

Kanaria miró con el ceño fruncido a la figura que se alejaba en la distancia hasta que esta se perdió de vista. Solo entonces se puso de pie temblorosamente y empezó a sacudir el polvo que tenía encima, mientras que una lucecita verde revoloteaba en torno suyo.

- Esta es una casa de locos, kashira – Murmuró la chica ofendida, justo antes de que unas manos la cogieran de la ropa y la atrajeran hacia sí con brusquedad. Dos furiosos ojos de dos colores fue lo único que Kanaria pudo distinguir con claridad.

- ¡Nos volvemos a ver Frentuda-Chan! Desu ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo allí afuera?! Desu

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Kashira.

- Kanaria.

La firme voz atrajo la atención de las otras dos chicas, quienes miraron hacia donde se encontraba Shinku con una expresión bastante relajada.

- Que bueno que volvieras a visitarnos – Le dijo la rubia con amabilidad.

- ¡Yo no vine a visitarlas, kashira! – La corrigió furiosa Kanaria, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Suiseiseki - ¡Estoy en una misión secreta de confabulación contra ustedes!

- ¿Otra vez tu dueña quiere que vayamos a la casa de ella para una sesión de fotos?

- ¡No es eso, kashira!

- Entonces es que vienes a visitarnos – Declaró Shinku con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara, ante la expresión de "estoy pillada" de Kanaria.

- Yo solo… ¡Yo solo vine aquí a saborear mi omelet, porque este jardín me gusta mucho…! – Sin embargo, la oración de la chica vestida de naranja se vio cortada de golpe cuando a lo lejos se oyó el grito glorioso de un cuervo que parecía muy contento, el cual llevaba en su boca un delicioso omelet que segundos antes había estado en el palto de Kanaria - ¡Nooooooo, otra vez no¡Maldito pajarraco, te declaro la guerra, kashira!

Una débil risa se escapo de la boca de Shinku.

- Entonces ¿Quieres pasar? – Ofreció haciendo un gesto con la mano – Hoy hay un especial de kun-Kun. Podríamos verlo juntas.

- ¡Y encima la invitas, desu¡Es el colmo, desu! – Gritó furiosa Suiseiseki moviendo amenazadoramente el puño en el aire, sin embargo, nadie pareció prestarle atención.

- ¡Ja¡¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero entrar a esa casa de dementes a ver un tonto programa de televisión para retrasados, kashira?! – Se mofó Kanaria al tiempo que se iba adentrando en la casa, se iba sentando en el sillón al frente de la tele y la iba encendiendo justo en la canal en donde pasaban al famoso perro detective.

Shinku volvió a sonreír complacida, justo antes de mirar hacia el cielo azul, hermoso y brillante que se expandía a lo ancho sobre su cabeza.

- Todo vuelve a ser como antes – Susurró débilmente con una sonrisa apagada - …casi todo…

Y se adentró en la casa con pasos cortos oyendo a lo lejos a Suiseiseki pelear con Kanaria porque esta última ocupaba su lado del sillón favorito.

Muy lejos de allí, en otra dimensión, un extraño sujeto miraba con una gran sonrisa un pedazo de cristal en donde se reflejaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo en casa de Jun. A su lado, se encontraba una chica que también sonreía delicadamente. Tenía el cabello rosa claro y un parche en el ojo derecho.

- Izquierda es derecha, arriba es abajo, perseguir es escapar – Murmuró el sujeto ampliando su sonrisa y sacando de debajo de la manga de su traje una carta de poker en donde se mostraba un joker – El destino es como una ruleta, en donde todos apostamos por llevarnos el premio mayor, sin saber que lo podemos perder todo.

La chica a su lado volteó a mirarlo sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó a su inusual acompañante con curiosidad.

- Mi hermosa dama, no creo que esa sea la pregunta correcta. Yo soy yo, pero puedo ser otro. Deberías preguntarte mejor ¿Qué es lo que planea Rozen?

La sonrisa de Kirakishou se amplió al tiempo que miraba hacia el portal.

- Padre… - Mencionó casi con burla y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pensándolo bien, el destino también puede ser un laberinto y nosotros los ratones que nos jugamos la vida en él para encontrar una salida que jamás se nos presentará.

- Simples títeres.

- Simples muñecos.

Ante tal afirmación Kirakishou lo miró con una expresión inescrutable, aunque Laplace pudo jurar que un brillo de física maldad había atravesado por su ojo ambarino.

- Simples muñecas… - Repitió para sí.

- Oh, no te confundas querida – La consoló el conejo despreocupadamente – Incluso yo soy un muñeco ahora. Me pregunto… en que estará pensando Rozen.

Y acto seguido sonrió al dirigir su mirada hacia algo que tenía en las manos.

- Si no lo sabes tú mucho menos yo – Susurró Kirakishou maliciosamente.

- Tienes razón. Sin embargo, los hilos de este títere no están tan templados aun.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Laplace se agrando bastante.

- Que pienso divertirme un poco con todo esto.

Suiseiseki cerró de un portazo la puerta tras de sí, en la habitación de Jun. Prefería estar allí que abajo, en medio del pandemonio en que todo había terminado. Esa Kanaria, no podía ser más ordinaria porque no se entrenaba. Es que era una completa tontería lo que había hecho: Destrozar el televisor en uno de sus ataques por quitarle las rosas mysticas a Shinku y a ella en pleno especial de Kun-Kun. Ahora se escuchaban los gritos de Kanaria por toda la casa mientras Shinku corría detrás de ella para hacerla pagar con sangre lo que había hecho, sin contar lo que diría Jun cuando llegara y viera su casa destrozada.

- Esas muñecas… son tan inmaduras, desu – Susurró la chica de ojos dispares sonriéndose a si misma.

En esa habitación la paz era total, salvo por los lejanos alaridos de Kanaria. Su mirada la recorrió rápidamente, pero algo que vió la hizo detenerse en seco y tragar saliva, al tiempo que una extraña sensación de peso se le depositaba en el pecho y su sonrisa se desvanecía del todo. Se trataba de dos cajas colocadas con cuidado en el suelo.

Con paso lento empezó a andar hacia una de ellas y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se había dejado caer al frente de aquella caja. Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder.

-_ No debes hacerlo, desu. No debes hacerlo._

Pero como si sus pensamientos no pudieran controlar sus acciones, su mano se dirigió lentamente hacia la cerradura de la caja, abriéndola de par en par. El corazón se le detuvo un momento al contemplar lo que había dentro. Sin pensarlo tampoco, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro y fueron a caer en la mejilla de su gemela, quien seguía allí como siempre, dormida en medio de ese sueño eterno.

Con lentitud limpió las lagrimas que habían ido a para en el rostro de su hermana, sin que las suyas dejaran de salir en ningún momento.

- Si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo… - Susurró ahogadamente – No me sentiría tan sola.

No podía parar de contemplar el rostro de Souseiseki, tan tranquilo pero tan ausente, y sin que esa fuera su intención recordó todo lo que había pasado junto a ella hasta ese momento, cuando su hermana más la necesitaba y ella le había fallado. Cuando no había podido hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable, cuando la había perdido para siempre. Souseiseki no estaba allí frente a ella, su gemela se había ido muy lejos para nunca volver.

Débiles espasmos comenzaron a sacudir todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que ella se llevaba las manos al rostro, llorando en silencio. No debía hacer eso, estaba mal. No tenía porque preocupar aun más a sus otras hermanas y sobre todo a Souseiseki, pero es que no podía detener el llanto. Extrañaba demasiado a su gemela, y, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, también se le hacia un vacío por dentro cuando recordaba a la Chibi-chibi, su vocecita insoportable, su alegría, sus berrinches. Cuantas veces no se había sorprendido a sí misma buscando a la hora de la comida a Hinaichigo para robarle una fresa o echarle alguna mentira rebuscada, sola para acordarse después de la dura realidad. No podía soportar eso, el dolor la iba a matar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Kanaria con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

- ¡Al fin yo, la mas brillante de las Rozen Maiden, he conseguido engañar a esa engreída de Shinku, kashira¡Soy fabulosa¿Verdad, Pizzicato? – Pero la muñeca vestida de naranja se detuvo en medio de la oración cuando se fijó en la figura arrodillada de Suiseiseki y en las lágrimas que le resbalaban por el rostro hasta caer en su regazo. Su mirada se desvió un poco mas hasta toparse con la caja abierta de Souseiseki.

- Suiseiseki, tú… ¡AAHHH!

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Shinku le había dado alcance y, aprovechando su descuido, la había agarrado por detrás como lo haría un policía capturando a un ladrón y la había inmovilizado por completo, de tal forma que ni siquiera los desesperados movimientos de Kanaria por liberarse sirvieran de algo.

- ¡Suéltame, kashira¡Me haces daño!

- ¡Ni lo pienses, vil villana¡En nombre de Kun-Kun te haré pagar por dañar el televisor en la mejor parte del episodio! – La reprendió Shinku, que ya tenía encima un traje de detective y una pipa en la boca - ¡Yo, Shinku…!

Pero la muñeca se detuvo en el acto y soltó a Kanaria, quien cayó en el suelo con brusquedad, al contemplar la figura de Suiseiseki. La muñeca, al verse descubierta, se puso de pie en el acto y empezó a secarse las lágrimas rápidamente.

- ¡S-Shinku, Kanaria¡¿Qué hacen aquí, desu¡Ah, ya se! No pueden vivir ni un solo momento sin mí, desu, después de todo sin mi madurez ustedes están perdidas, desu ¿No es así? – El vano intento por disimular de Suiseiseki se desvaneció pronto, cuando esta contemplo las miradas serias y tristes que se depositaban sobre ella. De nuevo su vista se volvió a empañar y a dirigirse hacia Souseiseki.

- ¿Otra vez estas llorando, kashira? Últimamente te la pasas llorando junto a la caja de Souseiseki cuando nadie te ve… ¡AAAAHHHHH! – De nuevo, Kanaria no pudo terminar su oración porque Shinku le metió un salvaje pisón en un pie que la dejó sin respiración - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, kashira?!

- Ten mas delicadeza a la hora de hablar ¿Quieres? – Le espetó Shinku, mirándola severamente, para después dirigir su vista hacia Suiseiseki – Suiseiseki….

- Ya se que esto no esta bien – Se le adelantó la muñeca jardinera sin mirarla a la cara – Ya se que no debo preocuparla aun mas… pero…

Shinku se le acercó poco a poco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Quiero que sepas que eso que sientes lo sentimos todas, a todas nos ha dado muy duro esta separación. Pero debemos intentar seguir adelante sin importar que. No estas sola Suiseiseki, nos tienes a nosotras, tus hermanas.

La chica de los ojos dispares no pudo soportarlo más y se le tiró a Shinku encima llorando a mares. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo suavemente, dejando que Suiseiseki se desahogara lo que hiciera falta, mas sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar a Souseiseki en su caja, como tampoco pudo evitar que la tristeza cubriera su rostro. Ella seguía allí, sin reaccionar, al igual que Hinaichigo. Ella tampoco podía dejar de sentirse culpable, después de todo, todas habían tenido una segunda oportunidad, excepto ellas dos.

Finalmente, después de un cierto tiempo, Suiseiseki se separó de su hermana, un poco más calmada.

- Gracias, desu. Supongo que por mas chibis que ustedes sean siempre estarán para apoyarme, desu.

- Exactamente, nos tenemos a todas.

- Y mira el lado bueno – Intervino Kanaria con una gran sonrisa – Me tienes a mi, kashira, la más brillante de todas las Rozen…

- ¡No vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, frentuda, desu! – Le espetó Suiseiseki, mostrando un colmillo al tiempo que la otra adquiría una expresión bastante cómica. Shinku sonrió al ver la escena.

- Será mejor que bajemos, debo repara el televisor con mis poderes.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kanaria, haciendo mas exagerada su expresión - ¡¿Todo este tiempo pudiste haber utilizado tus poderes para arreglar ese televisor y preferiste perseguirme por toda la casa? Kashira! – La muñeca vestida de rojo le sonrió maliciosamente de medio lado.

- Debía hacerte pagar como defensora del bien que soy.

- ¡¿EEEEEHHHHH¡Eres una friki!

Y así las dos muñecas abandonaron la habitación en medio de otro de sus descomunales alborotos. Suiseiseki sonrió débilmente, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a su hermana y cerrando la caja, para, posteriormente, salir gritando de la habitación.

- ¡Alto allí, desu¡No se atrevan a dejarme atrás!

Pero apenas iba a la mitad del camina cuando Shinku se volvió pensativa hacia ella.

- Pensándolo bien – Dijo – Creo que a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo les gustaría ver el especial de Kun-Kun.

En el rostro de Suiseiseki se dibujo una sonrisa radiante, al tiempo que ella corría de vuelta a la habitación, junto con las otras dos muñecas.

Ya por la tarde, la puerta de la casa se abrió con un ruido característico y por ella pasaron Jun y su hermana, agotados y arrastrando los pies.

- Pensé que hoy tenías practica – Le comentó desanimadamente Jun a Nori, al tiempo que esta colocaba unas bolsas con comida en el suelo para descansar un poco los brazos.

- No, hoy no tuve práctica. Además, le prometí a Shinku y a las otras que les haría un rico almuerzo. Hola, Shinku-Chan, Suiseiseki-Chan. ¡Ah, y veo que Kanaria-Chan también esta aquí!

- ¡¿QUE?! – Saltó Jun hecho una fiera - ¡¿Esa otra muñeca loca que hace en la casa?!

- ¡Que grosero, kashira! – Exclamó Kanaria, fuera de sí.

- Ella tiene razón, Jun – Intervino Shinku de forma cortante, dirigiéndole una mirada enojada a su médium – Esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama, y menos si esta es una invitada.

- ¡Yo no la invite! – Le contestó en el acto Jun, sin dejarse amedrentar y señalando a la otra muñeca.

- Pero yo si – Declaró la muñeca rubia, cerrando sus ojos azules con dureza – Así que haz el favor de comportarte mejor y de ir a prepararnos algo.

- ¡¿Te crees la dueña de la casa o que, muñeca diabólica?!

- ¡No te refieras a mí en ese tono¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, las cosas de mi médium son mis cosas!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Y así, en esos términos, se armó otra guerra entre Jun y su muñeca, que no hubiera parado si Nori no hubiera comentado alegremente, haciendo caso omiso del alboroto a su alrededor:

- ¡Ah, veo que también han traído a Souseiseki-Chan y a Hinaichigo-Chan a ver el especial de Kun-Kun¡Estoy segura de que ellas dos están muy felices!

- ¡Así es, desu! – Sonrió Suiseiseki ante el comentario de la chica.

- En ese caso espérenme solo un segundo, prometo que les preparare algo realmente delicioso.

La hermana de Jun recogió las bolsas del suelo y las comenzó a llevar hacia la cocina, en donde convertiría todos esos alimentos en algo realmente grandioso, mientras que el chico se encaminaba hacia su habitación y las demás muñecas centraban toda su atención en la cara del gato detective que siempre acompañaba a Kun-Kun y que en esos momentos hacia un comentario realmente crucial sobre el difícil caso en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, algo extraño e inusual vino a captar la atención de todos los presentes, cuando la imagen en el televisor se dañó durante una breve fracción de segundo para luego quedarse estática, de manera que la cara del gato quedó plasmada y quieta en toda la pantalla.

- ¿Qué es esto…? – Murmuró contrariada Shinku, apretando sus pequeñas manos en su regazo. Pero si eso le había parecido extraño lo que sucedería a continuación sí que lograría alarmarla, porque inmediatamente, una voz raramente familiar salió del televisor.

- Y desgraciadamente, así concluimos con el especial de hoy.

- ¿Ya se acabó, kashira¡Pero si el capitulo apenas iba a la mitad! – Protestó Kanaria haciendo un puchero.

- Eso es porque esto es obra de alguien más – Susurró amenazadoramente la rubia - ¡Sal de allí, quien quiera que seas!

- ¿Quién quiera que seas? – Le preguntó burlonamente la misma voz que venía del televisor, al tiempo que la cara del gato detective empezaba a tomar la forma de la de un conejo - ¿Acaso mi recuerdo es tan efímero como el olor de una sola flor en el verano?

- ¡Laplace!

- ¡Bingo!

Lentamente la figura del conejo comenzó a brotar del televisor, sonriéndole a todos los estupefactos presentes. Hubo una agitación general al tiempo que todas las muñecas adquirían posiciones de defensa, mucho más alarmadas que antes, al igual que Jun y su hermana.

- ¡Hollie!

- ¡Suitorime!

- ¡Pizzicato!

- Oh, por favor. Todavía que me presento con intenciones aparentemente inocentes y ustedes me reciben de esta manera tan poco cortes – Comentó el conejo blanco, ahora totalmente afuera del televisor, el cual había perdido por completo la señal y la imagen.

- ¡Eso es gracias a ti! – Le espetó Jun - ¡Tú solo te has labrado la fama de tramposo!

- Eso esta muy mal – Dijo con calma Laplace, meneando un dedo en forma reprobatoria – Sobre todo porque esta vez traigo algo que sé que ha de alegrar a muchos.

Acto seguido el extraño sujeto extendió ambas palmas de las manos, sobresaltándolos a todos, al tiempo que una intensa luz comenzaba a brotar de ellas. En esos largos segundos nadie se atrevió a mover un solo dedo. Todos esperaban con preocupación y expectación el siguiente movimiento de Laplace, un tipo lleno de sorpresas, pero para lo que nadie estaba preparado, era para ver como esa extraña luz iba tomando la forma de dos cristales rosas, rodeados de varios aros de energía. Eso fue algo que consiguió cortarles la respiración de golpe.

Para cuando Shinku logró encontrar un poco de voz, solo dos simples palabras salieron de su boca.

- Rosas mysticas….

- Así es, mi querida señorita de rojo, el destino es una obra de teatro en donde todos somos los títeres, indecisos y ansiosos de saber el juicio final que caerá sobre nosotros, sin embargo, aquel que escribe los libretos desea darnos una segunda oportunidad… a todos, por esta vez – Y haciendo una gran reverencia, aquel conejo blanco y misterioso desapreció rápidamente por donde había llegado, dejando a las tres muñecas y a los dos humanos en medio de un mar de dudas y conmoción.

Fueron segundos de completo silencio, en donde todos empezaron a captar poco a poco la información que habían recibido tan de golpe, pero un débil quejido quebró el aire de zozobra e hizo que los chicos se volvieran a mirar a Suiseiseki, quien tenía ahora los ojos inundados en lágrimas y se acercaba lentamente a una de las dos luces.

- Souseiseki… ¿Souseiseki, eres tú? Esto no es un sueño, estas de nuevo conmigo ¿Verdad?

- Suiseiseki – Murmuró Shinku, mirándola con detenimiento.

- Suiseiseki-Chan – Dijo suavemente Nori, pues ella sabía, tan bien como todos, cuanto estaba sufriendo la chica de ojos dispares por la separación de su hermana.

El silencio se estaba haciendo de nuevo irrompible y pesado, mas sin embargo, una débil risa se empezó a escuchar antes de que Kanaria, de un gran salto, se dirigiera hacia donde estaban las dos rosas.

-¡Esas rosas mysticas serán mías, kashira, después de todo soy la mas brillante de todas las….¡PLAF!

El vuelo exagerado de Kanaria se vio detenido de golpe por una paila que Nori había sacado de alguna parte y que le había estampado en toda la cara para que no se atreviera a hacer lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, kashira? Me has deformado la cara, kashira – Se quejó la muñeca sobándose la nariz sin que nadie le prestara verdadera atención.

- Vamos, Suiseiseki – Le dijo con calma Shinku a su hermana, quien ya tenía una de las dos rosas en las manos y la sostenía con mucho cuidado, al tiempo que ella tomaba la otra – Devolvamos a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo antes de que algo suceda.

Con una débil sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, Suiseiseki se encaminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su gemela, mientras que Shinku se dirigía al de Hinaichigo. Inmediatamente Jun, Nori y Kanaria corrieron y se situaron justo al frente de las dos muñecas para mirar cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera. Con un débil temblor en las manos, ambas chicas acercaron las rosas mysticas al cuerpo de las otras dos, totalmente expectantes y nerviosas de lo que sucedería a continuación. Sus ansias se vieron incrementadas en gran medida, cuando las dos rosas fueron absorbidas con naturalidad por las muñecas, cuyos cuerpos resplandecieron de un azul que, pasado un rato, comenzó a hacerse menos intenso hasta desaparecer por completo.

Suiseiseki y Shinku retrocedieron poco a poco, hasta situarse junto a los otros tres chicos, esperando con verdadero nerviosismo el resultado de todo aquello. El corazón comenzó a latirles a millón cuando, en medio de extraños traqueteos, ambas muñecas empezaron a moverse con dificultad. El silencio sepulcral solo era roto por los sonidos de las articulaciones de las dos chicas, quienes, sin abrir los ojos aun, comenzaron a ponerse de pie en el suelo. Suiseiseki apretó sus manos sobre su pecho intentando calmarse un poco, todo en vano. Los segundos se hicieron eternos y casi inaguantables, hasta que finalmente, con un ultimo estremecimiento, dos pares de ojos se abrieron perezosamente, recorriendo el perímetro con curiosidad.

- So… Souseiseki – Murmuró temblorosamente Suiseiseki al tiempo que una sonrisa se le asomaba en el rostro.

A la simple mención de su nombre, la muñeca con el sombrero miró a las cinco personas que se encontraban frente a ella e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa descomunal se pintó en su rostro. Sin esperar un segundo, Souseiseki empezó a correr con dirección a su hermana, quien, acosada por la emoción, abrió sus brazos de par en par para recibir en un efusivo abrazo a su gemela, sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, pues la chica de vestido verde se quedó plantada cuando un manchón azul le pasó por el lado y fue a terminar en los brazos de Jun.

Todos se voltearon bastante contrariados solo para ver a Souseiseki encima del chico, trepándosele en la cabeza hecha un mar de risas.

- ¡Jun, Jun! – Canturreaba la dueña de las tijeras moviéndose de un lado a otro, bastante feliz al parecer. De hecho, el chico tuvo que coger con ambas manos a Souseiseki y sostenerla frente a sí para que esta dejara su cabeza en paz, justo en el momento en que la gemela "calmada" fijaba sus grandes ojos en la mochila de Jun. El resto de presentes en la sala no podían cerrar la boca de impresión, mucho menos Suiseiseki.

- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, eh?! – Le preguntó el chico bastante contrariado, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, porque Souseiseki empezó a mover enérgicamente un brazo y a señalar hacia el maletín.

- ¡Neh, neh Jun¡¿Qué tienes allí¡¿Es unyuu para Hina?! – Preguntó la chica con una vocecita chillona.

- ¿Q-que? – Balbució estupefacto el médium de Shinku, pero antes de que se hubiera recuperado, Souseiseki ya lo estaba abrazando con efusividad.

- ¡Si, Hina esta muy contenta de volver a moverse¡Hina esta feliz de estar con Jun y con todas de nuevo!

- ¿Hina?

- ¡¿No me iras a decir que…?! – Pero la dueña de la regadera dejó la pregunta en el aire, sin atreverse a hablar más, pues la mención de su nombre justo detrás de ella la dejo de piedra.

- Suiseiseki – Ese fue el firme llamado de una voz que ella conocía bastante. Inmediatamente la pequeña jardinera se volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse de frente con el semblante serio de Hinaichigo; pero había algo en ese rostro que no cuadraba. Los ojos de Hinaichigo, siempre grandes e iluminados, estaban ahora entrecerrados, ligeramente alargados y una tanto fríos – Suiseiseki… - La pequeña Hina comenzó a avanzar hacia la jardinera de vestido verde, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó las manos con delicadeza y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La cara de Suiseiseki por el contrario era una mueca de espanto, sorpresa e incredulidad, cosa que Hinaichigo notó en el acto - ¿Sucede algo malo, Suiseiseki?

La portadora de la regadera no contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirar hacia Souseiseki, quien aun se balanceaba cantando con una vocecita chillona en los brazos de Jun. Los verdes ojos de Hinaichigo se desviaron en la dirección en que Suiseiseki miraba y entonces, con un visible respingo, Hinaichigo comenzó a retroceder espantada mientras señalaba temblorosamente a Souseiseki, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Justo en ese instante Souseiseki miró a Hinaichigo y lo mismo sucedió, la respiración se le detuvo de forma que no pudo seguir cantando y sus ojos de diferente color se abrieron a más no poder.

Entonces, por todos los tranquilos alrededores de la casa, se escuchó un sonoro:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Y después vino el pandemonio….

Souseiseki corría por toda la sala gritando y llorando, mientras que Hinaichigo, inmóvil en su sitio, se miraba las manos con horror como si no se creyera algo. Con lentitud, la pequeña rubia vestida de rosa, tocó su cabeza.

- ¿Bucles¿Moño? – Balbució con un nudo en la garganta. Justo en ese instante le dio por mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con un pomposo vestido rosa - ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Hinaichigo empezó a retroceder ante tal visión, pero sus cortar piernitas no la sostuvieron como debía ser, haciendo que cayera en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Por otro lado, Souseiseki, quien aun no dejaba de correr, lloraba a lágrima viva.

- ¡Nnnoooo! – Gritaba - ¡Hina no tiene sombrero¡Hina no es tan alta¡Hina no esta vestida de azul¡Hina no tiene una gemela que esta en el piso tirada¡Buuuuaaaaahhhhh!

Así que, en medio de los gritos de Souseiseki y de los balbuceos de Hinaichigo, Jun comenzó a perder la paciencia.

- ¡ALTO ALLI MISMO!

Ante el potente grito todos los presentes en la sala voltearon a mirar al chico con expresiones de angustia.

- Escuchen, es obvio que así no vamos a solucionar nada, mejor sentémonos en el comedor y pongamos las cosas en claro ¿Si?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jun – Corroboró Shinku – Intentemos mantener la calma.

- ¡¿Mantener la calma, desu?! – Exclamó Suiseiseki, quien ya se había acercado a Hinaichigo y la estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie - ¡¿Que calma, desu¡¿Como vamos a estar tranquilos cuando invertimos las rosas mysticas y ahora la mini-mini enana está en el cuerpo de Souseiseki y Souseiseki esta en el cuerpo de la chibi, desu?!

- Eso ya lo noté – Volvió a la carga la muñeca de rojo – Pero si no nos ponemos serios en esto no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

Así pues, y no sin una cierta inconformidad, todas las conmocionadas muñecas, acompañadas por Nori y por Jun, se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron a rememorar todos los hechos de esa mañana.

- ¡Es obvio que esto es culpa de Laplace, kashira! – Declaró Kanaria al final, como si fuera muy difícil deducir aquello.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos desde hace siglos, desu! – Le gritó Suiseiseki en la cara con una venita en la frente - ¡Lo que necesitamos es información que nos ayude a volver las cosas a la normalidad, desu!

- Si, sin embargo… - La que había hablado era Souseiseki en el cuerpo de Hinaichigo – ¿Por qué Laplace devolvió mi rosa mystica y la de Hinaichigo? Si recuerdo muy bien que perdí la mía en un combate contra Suigintou y… - La mirada de Souseiseki se oscureció bastante, mientras la chica agachaba un poco la cabeza.

- A-ah ¡No pienses en eso, desu¡No es el momento para…!

- Si es el momento, Suiseiseki – La interrumpió su hermana firmemente – Aunque logro captar pequeñas imágenes de lo que sucedió después de que Suigintou se quedara con mi rosa, aun no logro acordarme de todo, así que, por favor, cuéntame que sucedió después y porque Hinaichigo también perdió su rosa mystica.

- Souseiseki… - Murmuró la gemela de vestido verde apretando sus manos – Bueno… yo…

- Es una historia bastante larga – Intervino Shinku, sacando a Suiseiseki de un gran aprieto.

- De igual forma quiero escucharla – Insistió la dueña de las tijeras con firmeza, mientras que su cuerpo, es decir, en donde estaba Hinaichigo, miraba todo con ojos grandes e inocentes, como si aun no se enterara de la gravedad del asunto. Shinku cerró los ojos, suspirando, antes de proceder a contar todo con muchos detalles. De forma que, para cuando terminó, Souseiseki estaba mucho más sombría que antes.

- Así que todo fue una mentira – Murmuró por lo bajo, tras lo cual siguió un denso silencio – Supongo… que les debo a todas una disculpa.

- Souseiseki… - Murmuró Suiseiseki, sin decir nada mas.

- Eso que hice fue demasiado apresurado, simplemente, me deje llevar por mis propios deseos sin tomar en cuenta nada mas, así que… lo siento.

- De eso no tienes porque preocuparte, Souseiseki-Chan – Intervino Nori sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica – Estoy segura de que todas tus hermanas te perdonaron hace mucho.

- ¡Pues claro que si, desu! – Volvió a exclamar Suiseiseki y sin perder un segundo abrazó a su hermana, aunque ahora estuviera en el cuerpo de Hinaichigo - ¡No me importa porque lo hiciste, ni lo que pensabas en ese momento¡Lo único que importa ahora es que volvemos a estar juntas!

- Suiseiseki tu… - Souseiseki miró a su gemela mientras un fuerte rubor le iba subiendo al rostro. Ella no era muy expresiva y la efusividad de la portadora de la regadera la ponía un poco incomoda. Nori volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno – Continuó la hermana de Jun, mientras Suiseiseki soltaba a su hermana – Supongo que el problema ahora es descubrir la manera para que Hinaichigo-Chan y Souseiseki-Chan puedan volver a la normalidad.

- Claro – Dijo sarcásticamente Jun - ¿Y eso como lo vamos a hacer?

- Buscando a Laplace, claro esta – Declaró Shinku sin darle mas vueltas al asunto.

- ¿A ese conejo escurridizo? – Inquirió el chico mirándola extrañado – Eso lo veo bastante complicado.

- ¡Ja¡Se nota que ustedes no se comparan conmigo, las más bella y brillante de todas las Rozen Maiden, kashira! – Intervino Kanaria repentinamente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver, nano? – Preguntó curiosa Hinaichigo.

- ¡Exacto, desu¡¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?!

- Pues, que si pensaran con mas profundidad las cosas sería bastante fácil deducir que tenemos que registrar la escena del crimen para ver si dejaron alguna pista, kashira – Respondió Kanaria con aires de sabihonda.

- ¡Si! – Exclamó de repente Shinku, colocando una expresión de angustia en su rostro - ¡Eso es lo que Kun-Kun hace siempre al empezar un caso¡No puedo creer que yo lo haya olvidado¡He traicionado a Kun-Kun¡¿Ahora como lo mirare al rostro sin avergonzarme?!

- Etooo….

- ¡Jun, ve inmediatamente a revisar la sala! – Le ordenó la muñeca de rojo a su médium.

- ¡Yo¡¿Y por que no lo hace tú, aficionada?!

- ¡Porque eres mi sirviente y debes obedecerme! – Respondió furiosa la chica sin notar que ya Kanaria se había deslizado por un lado de la mesa y, sigilosamente, estaba mirando cerca del sillón con cautela.

- ¡Tendrás cara, muñeca diabólica!

- ¡Bingo, kashira!

Ante la exclamación todos volvieron la cabeza para mirar a la chica vestida de naranja, quien, con una expresión radiante en el rostro, sostenía un papel en lo alto.

- ¡Una pista! – Soltaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras se bajaban torpemente de la mesa y se reunían en torno a Kanaria. Una vez allí, los chicos notaron con claridad como aquel papel constituía el sobre de una carta que estaba cerrada con un sello color dorado. La chica de naranja procedió entonces a abrir la carta con cuidado, pero en un segundo el papel había desaparecido de sus manos y había ido a parar a las de Suiseiseki, quien ya despedazaba el sobre con brutalidad.

- ¡¿Qué haces, kashira?! – Le reprochó la muñeca con enojo – ¡Yo encontré esa pista, ese honor es mió!

Pero poco sirvieron los reproches, porque la gemela de cabello largo ya había extraído un pequeño papel del interior del sobre y lo miraba con el seño fruncido. La carta era cortísima y estaba escrita con una letra bastante estilizada.

- ¿Qué dice? – Le urgió Jun. Suiseiseki continuo leyendo en la mente sin decir una sola palabra, a medida que su mirada se hacia mas dura. Solo al final, después de un momento de silencio, la chica empezó a leer.

- Arriba es abajo, derecha es izquierda, ganar es perder, yo soy tú, adentro es afuera, desu.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?!

- Si, desu.

- ¡Ah, eso no nos ayuda en nada! – Exclamó el chico, revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación.

- Pero es obvio que esta carta fue depositada aquí por Laplace – Murmuró Shinku - ¿Me pregunto que querrá decir?

- No dice absolutamente nada – Respondió Jun volviendo a leer el pedazo de papel – Es solo otro de los acertijos sin sentido de ese conejo para tomarnos el pelo.

- ¡En ese caso debemos buscarlo y preguntarle que significa, desu!

- Suiseiseki tiene razón – Afirmó Souseiseki rotundamente – Hinaichigo y yo no podemos quedarnos de esta manera, debemos volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Pero como van a encontrar a Laplace? – Inquirió Nori con curiosidad.

- Ha de estar en el campo N – Susurró Shinku, colocándose una mano debajo de la barbilla – Tenemos que ir al espejo.

Con un movimiento general, las muñecas y Jun se pusieron de acuerdo en ir de inmediato a la habitación del espejo. Incluso, algunas de ellas, como fue el caso de Souseiseki, optaron por ir armadas y a la defensiva por si algo repentino llegaba a suceder.

- ¡Rempika! – Exclamó la portadora de las tijeras, alzando una mano y esperando que estas cayeran pesadamente en ella, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, nada ocurrió – ¿Pero que…? – Balbució la chica, desconcertada - ¡Rempika! – Igualmente, todo siguió como si nada.

La gemela menor miró sus manos como si algo estuviera realmente mal, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Hinaichigo, en su cuerpo, se le había parado de frente con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Neh, neh, Souseiseki – Le dijo con su habitual vocecita mimada – No vas a poder invocar a Rempika si lo haces con tan poco entusiasmo. Mira ¡hazlo así, nano!

Y comenzando con una inusual rutina que mezclaba poses infantiles con pasos de valet y movimientos extraños, Hinaichigo empezó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, ocasionando que Souseiseki se sonrojara bastante al ver a su cuerpo haciendo semejantes cosas, cosas que ella no haría ni muerta. Finalmente, cuando la cara de Souseiseki parecía el más maduro de todos los tomates, la pequeña Hinaichigo gritó con alegría alzando una mano.

- ¡Rempika!

Al instante nada sucedió, pero mientras Hinaichigo empezaba a hablar algo extraño comenzó a pasar.

- ¿Ves Souseiseki? Apuesto a que si le muestras a Rempika la gran emoción que te da verla ella vendrá a ti sin problemas, nano.

- No creo que sea eso – Murmuró Souseiseki recién recuperada de la vergüenza anterior – Sin embargo… ¿Qué?

Todos volvieron su mirada hacia Hinaichigo, quien aun sostenía su pequeña mano en el aire, en donde ahora revoloteaba una pequeña luz azul que muy pronto comenzó a crecer y a tomar la forma de unas gigantescas tijeras de jardinero. La pequeña muñeca, que ahora se encontraba en otro cuerpo, totalmente despistada e inocente de lo que sucedía, miró hacia arriba justo cuando las tijeras acaban de materializarse, de modo que solo se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando estas cayeron con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la chica. Un llanto agudo no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Aaaahhhhh, eso me dolió, nano! – Lloriqueaba la muñeca frotándose los ojos con las manos - ¡A Hina no debió sucederle eso!

- ¡Claro que no debió suceder! – Exclamó Souseiseki realmente alarmada captando la atención de todos. La chica miraba horrorizada hacia su gran arma que ahora se encontraba en el suelo – Rempika…. No puedo creer que acudiera al llamado de Hinaichigo y no al mió. No puede ser… que además de cuerpo hayamos cambiado de habilidad.

- Pero sería lógico ¿no? – Inquirió Jun, al tiempo que la menor de las gemelas negaba pesadamente con la cabeza.

- Nuestras habilidades están ligadas a nuestras rosas mysticas y no a la apariencia que tengamos, es decir, que así yo esté en el cuerpo de Hinaichigo y ella en el mío eso no debería ser impedimento para utilizar nuestros poderes normales.

- Es lo mismo que sucedió cuando yo me quede con la rosa de Suigintou – Completó Shinku, pensativa – Como yo la tenía, podía usar perfectamente sus poderes. Al igual que sucedió con Barasuishou también. Souseiseki tiene razón, el cambio de cuerpo no debería significar nada.

- ¿Y a que se debe esta confusión entonces? – Volvió a preguntar el médium de la chica, mas confundido ahora que antes.

- Laplace… - Se limitó a susurrar la muñeca de rojo – Es obvio que esto es culpa suya.

- ¡Ese conejo!

- ¡Por eso mismo debemos buscarlo cuanto antes, desu! – Exclamó Suiseiseki con exasperación – Souseiseki no se puede quedar en el cuerpo de la Chibi-Ichigo o eso sería muy extraño, desu.

- Créeme, ya es extraño – Comentó por lo bajo el chico.

- Sin embargo, yo tengo que intentar pelear así sea con el espíritu artificial de Hinaichigo – Declaró la dueña de las tijeras volviendo a levantar su mano - ¡Berry Bell!

Tal como la chica se lo temía, una lucecita rosada empezó a crecer y a moverse en círculos en torno a su pequeña mano. Souseiseki entrecerró los ojos concentrándose, justo antes de que una liana llena de fresas creciera del suelo y le diera un latigazo a Jun en la cara. La reacción fue inmediata.

- ¡Maldita muñeca demente¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme con eso?!

- El Chibi-chibi-ningen debería cerrar la boca mientras otros se ocupan de sus problemas, desu – Le soltó Suiseiseki haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¡Tú no la defiendas¡Muñeca diabólica!

De modo que en un segundo, Jun y Suiseiseki ya se habían enfrascado en una lucha, en donde la segunda se estaba desahogando dándole patadas en la espinilla a su médium. Sin embargo, la menor, quien aun no abría la boca para nada, solo miraba con decepción la cara de Jun.

- ¿Y tú que me miras? – Le espetó el chico ofendido por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – Inquirió Souseiseki lentamente.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Lanzar fresas es lo único que puedo hacer en este cuerpo? Yo esperaba algo más útil.

- ¡Si¡¿Y pensabas usarme a mí como conejillo de indias, verdad?! – Volvió a exclamar Jun, totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Una mirada fría fue lo único que recibió.

- Por supuesto – Le contestó la chica, como si no hubiera nada grave en ello – Y en cuanto a ti, Hinaichigo, deberías hacer gala de las tijeras que ahora llevas y usarlas como son en caso de que nos ataquen.

- Pero… nano – Balbució la pequeña, colocando un puchero.

- ¿Pero que?

- Pero Jun le dijo a Hina que no corriera ni jugara con tijeras porque me podía sacar un ojo, nano.

¡PAF! Ante ese comentario todo mundo fue a parar contra el suelo.

- Bien hecho, Jun – Le espetó Shinku a su médium con rabia – Ahora Hinaichigo nos es tan inútil como siempre (Gota de vergüenza ajena general).

- ¡Hina no es una inútil! – Le gritó la sexta muñeca en medio de una rabieta.

- ¡Claro que si, kashira! – Se mofó Kanaria de oportunista.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Oigan! – Las detuvo Jun separándolas con las manos - ¡En vez de estar en estas estupideces más nos valdría dirigirnos de inmediato al campo N, o podremos perderle el rastro a ese conejo!

- Jun tiene razón – Corroboró Shinku.

- ¡Si! Hasta que el Chibi-Chibi dice algo inteligente, desu – Estuvo de acuerdo la gemela mayor.

- En ese caso vamos de prisa a la habitación del espejo.

- Jun-kun ¿Y yo? – Le preguntó Nori esperanzada.

- ¡Tú te quedas cuidando la casa! – Le gritó el chico a lo lejos, dejándola en medio de la sala, completamente aburrida y desanimada.

Las muñecas y Jun corrieron rápidamente hasta el fondo de la casa, en donde, con rapidez, abrieron la puerta que daba al espejo y, sin perder un solo segundo, entraron en él provocando que un brillo azuloso llenara la estancia. Una vez dentro todos contemplaron lo que tenían alrededor. Se trataba de un espacio enorme en donde todos flotaban a la deriva, completamente lleno de puertas de diferentes modelos que también flotaban. Aquel espacio era bastante conocido por las gemelas, quienes en varias ocasiones lo habían usado para comunicarse con lugares diferentes o con el pensamiento de alguien en especial.

Por un segundo el silencio se hizo pesado y las ansias crecieron en el interior de cada cual, pues, por mas que buscaron con la mirada en los alrededores, no encontraron más que soledad y puertas. No obstante, cuando ya estaban pensando en empezar a desplazarse, Kanaria lanzó un grito que los alertó a todos.

- ¡Allí, Kashira! – Exclamó la muñeca mientras señalaba una lejana puerta, negra y corroída, en cuyo umbral estaba parado un conejo que sonreía con interés. El sujeto, al verse descubierto, les hizo una reverencia y posteriormente desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A una señal de Jun todas las muñecas se pusieron en marcha, volando rápidamente hacia el objeto, el cual, aunque bastante lejano, se acercaba más y más…

Mientras tanto, totalmente ajena a la situación que en otro lugar sucedía, una muñeca de cabello blanco y largo miraba perdidamente el rostro de una chica de cabello negro que en esos instantes dormía. Sentada en ese alfeizar de aquel deprimente hospital, Suigintou cavilaba de manera ausente en muchas cosas del pasado. La vida de Megu cada vez era más escasa, de modo que en los largos periodos de tiempo en que su médium permanecía dormida a ella no le quedaba más que hacer que pensar… pensar en muchas cosas que no deseaba recordar.

Pensaba en su triste vida llena de traiciones, pensaba en como las cosas últimamente habían dado un giro tan drástico desde que conociera a su médium, a quien nunca creyó necesitar, pero sobre todo, pensaba en el ultimo Alice Game, el mas extraño que había presenciado. No solo había luchado con alguien a quien creyó una Rozen Maiden y no lo era, sino que también había conseguido una rosa mystica, y perdido la suya. Todo había sido un cúmulo de sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas para ella, el supuesto producto incompleto. Sin embargo, lo que más la había impactado, era haber visto a su padre, así fuera solo en un vago recuerdo. Pero no tenía duda alguna en su mente, ese había sido él, Rozen, quien le había devuelto su preciada rosa mystica y le había permitido seguir con su vida aparentemente normal junto a su médium, conociendo nuevas formas de convertirse en Alice sin sacrificarse en una batalla; quien le había dado una segunda oportunidad… otra vez. Una segunda oportunidad que ella le había arrebatado sin pesar ni remordimiento a una de sus hermanas.

De nuevo esa extraña punzada de dolor sordo le aprisionaba el pecho ¿Pero por que¿Qué le importaba a ella que Souseiseki se hubiera ido con la mocosa de Hinaichigo para no volver? Ellas habían perdido el Alice Game y con eso el derecho de convertirse en Alice, se lo merecían por ser perdedoras, no obstante… ¿No era también ella una perdedora¿No había Shinku respetado su derecho de vivir y no le había quitado su rosa como debía ser¿No había perdido contra Barasuishou y su padre le había devuelto aquello que le permitía moverse y ser conciente como lo era en ese momento? Incluso, al final resultó que ni siquiera el Alice Game era necesario y que todas podían vivir en paz sin luchar. Otra vez el peso se acrecentaba ¿Quién diablos era ella para negarle a una de sus hermanas el derecho de vivir cuando ni siquiera su padre se lo había negado a ella, un producto incompleto que de entrada no tenía la perfección de Alice?

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la gran euforia que sintió en el momento en el que se quedó con aquella rosa mystica, la primera que se ganó en toda su vida, pero ese recuerdo venía unido con uno de gran oscuridad, la oscuridad que se sentía al ser encerrado en una caja, inerte, para siempre. ¿Era a esas tinieblas asfixiantes a donde había regresado Souseiseki por su culpa? Pero… ¿Desde cuando ella sentía culpa o remordimiento? Eso no lo podía saber, solo era consiente de que a pesar de todo, Shinku también le había dado una segunda oportunidad que ella no valoró en lo mas mínimo. Le había arrebatado la mitad a Suiseiseki con una atemorizante satisfacción, ella, Suigintou, quien apenas empezaba a descubrir que muy en el fondo de su oscuro ser se escondía un cálido sentimiento.

Se revolvió incomoda en el alfeizar, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su mente que amenazaban con volverla loca, pero extrañamente no podía. Llego a la conclusión de que en el incómodo silencio de esa habitación su mente siempre se desviaría a recuerdos dolorosos, de modo que, con una media vuelta, abrió sus negras alas de par en par, lista para salir volando. Sin embargo, algo bastante extraño sucedió en ese momento, algo en lo que ella reparó al instante. En la aburrida pared blanca del cuarto, de la nada, se abrió un gigantesco portal por el que salio un conejo blanco corriendo como si lo viniera persiguiendo el demonio. Los ojos de la muñeca se abrieron de par en par.

- Laplace… - Murmuró con la voz entrecortada de sorpresa. El extraño sujeto le guiño un ojo con picardía antes de salir por la puerta del cuarto y perderse tras de ella.

Suigintou se quedó como petrificada, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y tratando de convencerse de que solo había sido una ilusión, pero por si con el conejo no le bastaba, del portal, que aun estaba abierto, salió corriendo Jun con prisa y sin detenerse a mirarla.

- ¿El médium de Shinku? – Balbució la chica abriendo los ojos aun más - ¿Qué hace a…?

Pero igual que había sucedido antes, la primera de las Rozen Maiden no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque del portal, después de Jun, siguió Shinku y para acabar de completar Kanaria y Suiseiseki. No obstante, lo que le causó un tremendo escalofrió que la puso mas pálida de lo que ya era, fue ver salir a Hinaichigo, a quien creía muerta, corriendo con decisión y enfado detrás del resto y peor aun ¡A Souseiseki¡A quien ella misma había matado! La muñeca se frotó los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento por romper aquella extraña ilusión, sin embargo nada sucedió después, allí estaba la portadora de las tijeras, dando saltitos muerta de risa como si fuera una quinceañera y canturreando alegremente con voz chillona "¡Vuelve aquí conejito!".

Para suerte de la muñeca de negro, el perturbador y espeluznante desfile terminó pronto, pero ella ya estaba demasiado impactada con lo que había visto, de modo que en medio de su estado de shock pisó en falso y, resbalándose del alfeizar de la ventana, fue a parar en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Una vez allí, lo único que acertó a hacer fue rodearse a sí misma con los brazos y susurrar en un tono casi inaudible:

- Perdí la chaveta.

Inmediatamente Jun y las muñecas cruzaron la puerta de aquella habitación blanca en la que no habían reparado, se encontraron nuevamente suspendidos en medio de ese mar de puertas flotantes. Algo realmente desconcertante había sucedido, y mientras todas intentaban poner sus pensamientos en orden, Laplace les ganó bastante ventaja, por lo que tuvieron que hacer a un lado cualquier preocupación y empezar a perseguir nuevamente al ágil sujeto.

- ¿Qué diablos sucedió hace un rato? – Inquirió Jun mientras volaba a toda velocidad al lado de Shinku - ¿Qué fue eso de la habitación y luego otra vez este lugar?

- Laplace quiere desconcertarnos – Le respondió la muñeca con seriedad – Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

- ¡Miren, nano¡El conejito se metió por esa puerta de allí! – Exclamó alegremente Hinaichigo señalando con emoción una pequeña puerta que se veía a lo lejos.

Al instante a Suiseiseki y Souseiseki las invadió una extraña sensación. Era como si aquella puerta mediana, vieja pero delicadamente decorada, les trajera algún lejano recuerdo. Definitivamente, a medida que se acercaban, ese objeto se les hacia muy familiar. Se dirigieron una mirada que daba a entender mucho, aunque ambas sabían que ninguna de las dos lograba recordar con claridad en donde la habían visto antes.

Las gemelas guardaron silencio, sin comentar absolutamente nada, sin saber que su duda se vería resuelta cuando todos irrumpieran por esa puerta, tropezándose, y cayendo encima de algo duro de madera.

Los chicos, quienes habían quedado hechos un nudo, se incorporaron lentamente sobre lo que fuera que habían caído. Jun miró en torno, intentando ubicarse, y gracias a ello se dio cuenta con horror que estaban sobre la mesa de alguna casa, en donde estaban comiendo a juzgar por los platos llenos de comida que habían allí depositados. El médium se puso de inmediato de pie y se bajó, rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Lo lamento! – Exclamó mirando al piso. Las muñecas lo observaron sin comprender, pues aun no se enteraban de en donde estaban - ¡Todos lo lamentamos, por favor, no llamen a la policía, estoy seguro de que podemos explicarles todo!

Pero al contrario de lo que Jun esperaba escuchar (Algo así como un grito de furia por parte del dueño) lo único que oyó fue la voz de una mujer diciendo:

- Cariño ¿No es el Chibi-Ningen?

- Creo que se llama Jun. Pero… si él esta aquí entonces…

El chico, bastante contrariado, levantó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose de frente con una pareja de ancianos sentados que miraban con emoción entre el montón de muñecas. La sorpresa lo invadió en un segundo, él ya conocía a esas personas. Pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, pues, con una gran exclamación, ambos viejos se tiraron hacia las muñecas gritando:

- ¡Suiseiseki!

- ¡Souseiseki!

Y en menos de lo que se lo esperaban, la chica de verde y la de azul ya estaban siendo asfixiadas en un abrazo demasiado emotivo que las estaba dejando sin aire, mientras que ambas pataleaban intentando soltarse rápidamente.

- ¡Abuela, yo también estoy feliz de verte, desu, pero me asfixias, desuuuuuuuuuuu! – Exclamaba la dueña de la regadera con la cara tan azul como la ropa de su hermana, mientras que Hinaichigo, quien en esos momentos era victima de la confusión por estar en el cuerpo que no era, también sufría todas las consecuencias.

- ¡Basta, nano, Hina va a morir!

- ¿Pero que dices, Souseiseki? – Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa el anciano, separándose un poco de la muñeca que tenía el cabello revuelto y el sobrero desacomodado - ¿No me digas que no estas feliz de encontrarte de nuevo con tu abuelo? Después de todo, no nos veíamos desde que te fuiste a buscar algo ¿Lo recuerdas? Desde entonces no habías vuelto.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Hinaichigo ladeando la cabeza totalmente despistada – Hina no fue a buscar nada - El anciano la miró con curiosidad.

- Pero si dijiste que… ¡Ah, ya se¡A lo mejor no te acuerdas!

- ¿Nano?

- ¡Si, debe ser eso!

Y con la duda resuelta el anciano siguió abrazando a Hinaichigo a pesar de los pataleos de esta última, mientras que, con cara de circunstancias y un goterón bajándole por la frente, Souseiseki murmuró colocando una pequeña sonrisa:

- De la que me salvé….

Así que en medio de ese revuelto continuaron las cosas hasta que Jun, en un arrebato de desesperación, compuso todo con un potente grito, ante el cual todos lo miraron raro provocando que él se sonrojara.

- Esto… lo lamento… es solo que…

- ¡Que grosero, Jun! – Lo regañó Shinku con el ceño fruncido - ¡Gritar en una casa que no es tuya no es de buena educación!

- Serás… – Masculló el chico por lo bajo, pero decidió que era mejor centrarse en lo que era, para ver si así lograban atrapar a Laplace de una buena vez – Disculpe señor ¿No ha visto a un hombre con cabeza de conejo pasar corriendo por aquí?

La mirada que le dirigieron los viejos y que daba a entender "loco" causó que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

- ¿Un hombre con cabeza de conejo? – Le preguntó la anciana – Hijo ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- ¡Si¡Olvide eso que dije por favor!

- Pero será lento este tipo, kashira – Murmuró por lo bajo Kanaria, la cual, como nadie se había fijado en ella, no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que criticar – Si al menos hicieran caso de lo que yo digo no estaríamos en situaciones tan absurdas, kashira.

Pero la muñeca vestida de naranja se detuvo en medio de la oración, pues con el rabillo del ojo había acabado de ver algo blanco esconderse detrás de una estantería. La segunda de las Rozen Maiden, se puso de pie lentamente, sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo, aun cuando Jun seguía buscando excusas para respaldar su extraña pregunta. Sin embargo, por mucho que la muñeca miró, nada sucedió. Pensando en que tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, la muñeca desvió poco a poco su mirada… y de nuevo sucedió. Un bulto blanco volvió a aparecer detrás de la estantería, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, esta vez Laplace no se escondió sino que saludo descaradamente a la muñeca con la mano y, guiñándole un ojo, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la habitación de los ancianos.

Kanaria, en un ataque de sorpresa, volteó a mirar a sus hermanas tratando de decirles algo con la mirada o intentando descubrir quien, además de ella, se había fijado en el furtivo conejo, pero parecía que todas estaban demasiado entretenidas en otra cosa como para siquiera fijarse.

- ¡Problemas, kashira! – Exclamó la chica finalmente, corriendo de un lado a otro como si fuera una loca.

Justo en ese momento el anciano le estaba preguntando a Souseiseki sobre su extraña voz chillona y el porque siempre que se refería a ella misma lo hacía como "Hina", pero esa problemática y comprometedora situación pasó a un segundo plano cuando Kanaria dio la señal de alarma.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió, Kanaria?! – Le preguntó Shinku a la muñeca, muy seriamente.

- ¡Acabo de ver a Laplace, kashira!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Saltó todo mundo, alarmándose de repente.

- ¡¿Y te quedas corriendo como si nada, desu?! – Exclamó Suiseiseki agarrando a Kanaria del cuello y empezando a ahorcarla y a batirla por todos lados - ¡¿Dónde esta ese conejo, desu¡¿Para donde se fue, desu¡¿Qué lo hiciste, desu?!

- ¡Mueroo, kashira!

- ¡Suiseiseki, cálmate! – Intervino Souseiseki deteniendo a su gemela – Suelta a Kanaria y deja que al menos nos diga hacia donde se fue.

La dueña de la regadera soltó salvajemente a la chica de naranja, quien cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

- Dime Kanaria ¿Qué dirección tomó Laplace? – Le preguntó Souseiseki arrodillándose junto a ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Se fue por allá, kashira! – Exclamó la chica señalando enérgicamente hacia el lugar por donde Laplace se había esfumado.

Las muñecas y el médium empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia el sitio en medio de una nube de humo y de gritos, dejando a los ancianos más que perdidos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin embargo, algo los sorprendió mucho más que ver a toda esa gente saliendo a trompicones del comedor, y fue el hecho de que una pequeña rubia vestida de rosado se volvió hacia ellos y con un gesto de la mano les gritó:

- ¡Abuela, abuelo, prometo venir a tomar el té con ustedes uno de estos días!

- Neh ¿Y esa pequeñita desde cuando nos conoce? – Preguntó despistada la anciana a su esposo.

- No lo se, creo que la vi en los días de mi trauma con Kadsuki….

Todas las muñecas, junto con Jun, entraron casi una encima de la otra a una habitación en la cual había un gran espejo tapado por un tapiz. Suiseiseki, quien era la que tenía más confianza, levantó el adorno para que todos pasaran por allí y no entró hasta que el último no estuvo en el interior del espejo, que esta vez fue Souseiseki, quien parecía estar al borde del infarto.

- ¿Qué sucede Souseiseki¿Estas bien, desu? – Le preguntó la chica de los ojos dispares a su gemela.

- Estoy bien… - Le respondió ahogadamente la dueña de las tijeras – Es solo que… tengo piernas muy cortas.

Suiseiseki sonrió de medio lado mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente y posteriormente se desvaneció detrás del cristal en medio de un fulgor azulado. Una vez dentro, Jun no dudo en explotar.

- ¡Desgraciado conejo del demonio¡Nos despisto un montón de tiempo mientras estábamos con esos viejos y ahora andará bien lejos mofándose de nosotros!

- Calla y muévete, Jun. Con pelear y gritar no lograremos atrapar a Laplace – Lo reprendió Shinku dándoselas de muy importante.

- ¡Eso ya lo se, pero no me iras a decir que tú no estas molesta con este juego de corre que me atrapas! – Volvió a la carga el médium mientras las puertas pasaban zumbando a ambos lados

- ¡Los dos deberían guardar silencio, desu! Y…

- ¡Allá esta el conejito, nano! – Interrumpió Hinaichigo señalando hacia una lejana puerta de metal.

Todos apuraron el paso y comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a la puerta, pero por mas que se esforzaron, les llevó bastante tiempo llegar hasta ella. Cuando la alcanzaron vieron que era una puerta gris, bastante simple pero muy bonita, la cual estaba entreabierta dejando más que claro el paso del conejo por ese lugar.

- ¡Entremos! – Ordenó Shinku empujando la puerta con su bastoncito. Lentamente, el objeto se abrió dando paso a una estancia oscura y misteriosa. Con el corazón en vilo, todos entraron con sigilo esperándose lo peor y cruzando los dedos. Pero lo peor se quedó corto con lo que sucedió después.

Inmediatamente los chicos pusieron un pie dentro del lugar, un grito cortó el aire y todos se vieron ahorcados y asfixiados por una fuerza sobrehumana que no los dejaba ni los soltaba un poco. Las muñecas empezaron a alarmarse, pero entonces las luces se encendieron y una mujer con gafas apareció ante sus ojos. De hecho, era ella quien las estaba ahorcando, mientras lanzaba gritos al aire que ni se entendían pero que parecían decir: "¡Las Rozen Maiden son tan monas, las quiero toditas para miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Suiseiseki pensando en que ya era la segunda vez que la asfixiaban de un abrazo - ¡Déjame en paz loca, desu!

- Cálmate, kashira – Trató de tranquilizarla Kanaria a pesar de los gritos y del apretuje – Es solo Mi-chan, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

- ¡Ya sé que es Mi-chan, desu! – Le gritó aun mas fuerte la dueña de la regadera a la otra muñeca - ¡¿Qué otra persona sería tan aficionada y deschavetada como para hacer esto, desu?! – Mientras tanto, la mujer seguía gritando.

- ¡Son tan hermosas estas muñecas que no puedo soltarlas, Shinku, Hinaichigo, las gemes y mi Kana¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh, soy tan feliz!

- ¡Oigan! – Reclamó Jun a voz en cuello - ¡Algunos aquí no somos muñecas!

Ante ese comentario la médium de Kanaria se alejó un poco, deteniéndose en medio de su ataque y mirando con interés a quienes tenía entre sus brazos. No tardó en notar a Jun en medio de la montonera.

- ¡Ah¿Pero quien es este jovencito tan guapetón? (Gotón de sudor general) ¿Tu lo invitaste Kana-chan?

- No Mi-chan, kashira, es solo que… ¿Cómo te explico?... – La muñeca vestida de naranja no tenía la mejor idea de empezar a explicar los sucesos.

- Soy el médium de Shinku y Suiseiseki – Se apresuró a contestar el chico, pensando para sus adentros en que la médium de Kanaria daba miedo. La mujer soltó un grito, se cayó al suelo desmayada y se volvió a parar dando vueltas por toda la sala con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Si, esto es perfecto¡Deberíamos reunirnos más a menudo los médium de todas las hermosas Rozen Maiden! Porque creo que aun no conozco los médiums de la pequeña Hina ni de Souseiseki – Sugirió Mi-chan radiante.

- Hinaichigo es mi sirviente – Respondió Shinku cerrando los ojos y colocando las manos a lado y lado de la cadera.

- ¿A si? – Se extrañó la mujer – Entonces solo me falta conocer el médium de Souseiseki-chan ¡Que bien¡Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo…!

Repentinamente Mi-chan recordó algo y de inmediato empezó a escarbar en un cajón muy contenta, nadie decía nada, solo miraban extrañamente a la chica sacar y botar cosas por el aire. Al final la mujer pareció encontrar lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Aquí están! – Exclamó muy feliz. Todos notaron como debajo del brazo llevaba una nueva colección de vestiditos. Las muñecas comenzaron a sudar - ¿Adivinen qué?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todas temiéndose lo peor.

- Acabo de comprar nuevos vestiditos para tomarles muchas fotos, y sobre ti… eto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó la chica a Jun.

- Jun… Sakurada Jun.

- Jun, no te preocupes, también tengo un vestidito para ti – Ante esa oración el chico se puso azul y empezó a sudar a mares – Lo compré por si alguna vez tenía visitas de algún médium, así tú y yo también nos vestiremos como Rozen Maidens ¡Ah, de verdad soy tan feliz!

Llegados a este punto Jun no podía ni respirar siquiera y estaba pensando a millón en una forma de salir de allí en plan "pies para que los quiero", pero un pequeño detalle que tuvo la mujer hizo que el miedo de ponerse ropa de Rozen quedara a un lado. Todo sucedió cuando ella exclamó:

- ¡Que bien que ustedes están aquí¡Tal como el conejo dijo!

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Saltó entonces el médium, mientras todas las muñecas se colocaban alerta - ¡¿Qué fue eso último que dijo?!

Mi-chan miró a Jun con un poco de miedo reflejado en el rostro, y debido a eso se tardó un poco en responder.

- Dije "que bueno que ustedes están aquí".

- ¡Si, pero también dijiste que un conejo te lo había dicho! – El rostro de la mujer se iluminó.

- ¡A si! Hace un rato un hombre con cabeza de conejo, muy extraño por cierto, salió del espejo y me dijo que traía invitadas pero que ellas estaban un poco retrasadas, yo le pregunté que de quienes se trataba y él me dijo que de las Rozen Maiden y después desapareció. Yo pensé que se iba a quedar para la sesión de fotos.

- ¡Maldito conejo! – Susurró Jun por lo bajo – Esta conduciéndonos a sitios que nos retrasan. Los abuelos, la médium de Kanaria, lo único que han hecho es retasarnos, así solo acabaremos por perder a Laplace de vista.

- Mi-chan – Dijo entonces Kanaria tomando las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Si¿Qué sucede mi Kana-chan linda, tierna y cariñosita? – Le preguntó la médium melosamente colocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Puedes decirnos hacia donde se fue el conejo, kashira?

La mujer señaló un segundo espejo que tenía más adentro de la casa.

- El sujeto ese desapareció por allí.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a correr hacia el lugar, dejando a la mujer más que confusa atrás.

- ¡¿Kana-chan, que sucede¡¿No van a probarse los vestidos¡Tengo uno de pollito para Hinaichigo! (en esas Souseiseki empezó a sudar y a correr mas rápido, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a ponerse vestido y menos de pollito).

- ¡Lo lamento Mi-chan, regresaré pronto, es solo que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, kashira! – Explicó la muñeca a las carreras y acto seguido ingresó al espejo detrás del resto. Mi-chan solo se quedó en la mitad de la sala sin saber muy bien que pensar.

Otra vez dentro del cuarto de las puertas flotantes los chicos empezaron a buscar con la mirada el lugar hacia donde podía haberse ido Laplace, pero por mas que buscaron no encontraron nada.

- ¡Maldición, lo perdimos! – Exclamó Jun dándole una patada a una puerta - ¡Ese sujeto nos entretuvo demasiado!

- ¡Todo por culpa de la médium de la frentuda, desu! – Gritó Suiseiseki totalmente alterada dándole puños a la muñeca de naranja en la cabeza - ¡¿Ahora que vamos a hacer para volver a mi hermana y a la chibi chibi a la normalidad, desu¡Esto no se puede quedar así, desu¡Porque sino cuando quiera hablarle a Souseiseki le estaré hablando a la enana, desu, no quiero ser idéntica a una enana llorona, desuuuuuu!

- ¡Hina no es llorona, nano! – Lloriqueó a su vez Hinaichigo haciendo pucheros - ¡Suiseiseki es una bruja fea y mala!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, desu?!

- ¡Suiseiseki, cálmate! – Intervino Souseiseki tomando de la mano a su gemela, quien ya tenía los colmillos afuera y se le iba a tirar encima a Hinaichigo.

- ¡Suéltame ya, Souseiseki¡Esa chibi chibi pagará!

Pero la rabieta se vio detenida cuando una risa se escuchó a lo lejos. Una risa muy conocida por todos.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Las hermanas están peleando de nuevo¿No me digan que otro Alice Game empezó y yo no me di cuenta?

Las muñecas y el médium volvieron la cabeza con rapidez y, en una puerta un tanto alejada, se encontraba Laplace sonriendo con picardía.

- ¡Laplace! – Exclamó Shinku empezando a volar hacia él, seguida del resto - ¡Regresa aquí!

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Preguntó tranquilamente el conejo, completamente seguro de que todos estaban demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Dinos el significado de ese acertijo¡¿Cómo volvemos a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo a la normalidad?!

- Mmmm… ¿Otra apuesta en este casino? Que interesante y arriesgado, Shinku.

- ¡Guarda silencio!

- ¡Si, ya cállate y deja de hablar de esa forma! – Gritó Jun, moviéndose rápidamente por entre las puertas - ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito conejo!

- Lo lamento Sakurada Jun, no pienso ponerles las cosas tan fáciles – Y una vez dijo eso, el misterioso personaje entró y se perdió detrás de la puerta haciéndoles una seña con la mano en forma de despedida.

- ¡Rápido, hay que alcanzarlo!

Siguiendo la orden del médium, las muñecas aumentaron la velocidad acercándose poco a poco a la lejana puerta. Muchas estructuras pasaban de largo a lado y lado de ellos, sin embargo, el camino aun se hacia demasiado extenso. Todos estaban concentrados en la puerta, que esta vez era gigantesca y tenía un color rosa chillón, acompañado de flores pintadas y esponjosas nubes, todos, excepto Souseiseki. La portadora de las tijeras estaba demasiado pensativa y perdida en sus cavilaciones. En su mente solo había espacio para la imagen del enigmático Laplace. Tenía demasiadas dudas como para ignorar alguna siquiera.

Primero estaba el asunto de su rosa mystica y la de Hinaichigo. No se quejaba de haber recuperado la suya, aunque sí deseaba estar en su cuerpo y no en aquel tan pequeño y frágil, sin embargo, no podía negar que todo aquello estaba resultando muy extraño. Ella había perdido contra Suigintou limpiamente, así como Hinaichigo contra Shinku, por eso a ambas se les había negado el derecho de seguir moviéndose y de ser candidatas para Alice, así es como debía ser, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaban ambas moviéndose en esos instantes¿Qué demonios estaba pensando su padre? Si todo había resultado ser un engaño y pelear no era necesario ¿Por qué Rozen no les daba una señal o una pista de en donde poder encontrarlo? Era algo realmente injusto para todas. Solo estaba segura de una cosa: Laplace tenía algo que ver con Rozen o al menos estaba enterado de lo que su padre planeaba así que, costara lo que costara lo averiguaría. La mirada de Souseiseki se desvió por un momento hacia su gemela y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, algo como una profunda tristeza. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió antes de que perdiera la rosa mystica estaba demasiado claro, pero más claro aun estaban las lágrimas que su hermana mayor había derramado por ella y por su acelerada decisión. Suiseiseki era lo único que en realidad tenía, y eso era algo que no lo había valorado y que no había estado tan claro como en el momento en que había perdido contra Suigintou. Sabía que había sido egoísta lo que hizo sin pensar en las demás, como también sabía que ellas jamás la juzgaron y la habían perdonado desde hace mucho, sin embargo, esa sensación no la dejaba tranquila y sentía que de algún modo tenía que dejarla salir, aun cuando no supiera como.

- Souseiseki ¿Estas bien, desu? – Le susurró cautelosamente Suiseiseki al verla tan distraída, sacándola inmediatamente de sus cavilaciones.

- Ah… si, estoy bien – Le respondió la muñeca sobresaltadamente. Una mirada torcida fue lo único que recibió.

- No me mientas, desu, soy tu hermana y sé que cuando dices algo en ese tono es porque nada esta bien, desu.

- No es nada, en serio.

- ¿Es por que estás en el cuerpo de la Chibi-Ichigo, verdad?

- Eh…

- No te preocupes por eso, yo también estaría muy triste si me hubiera tocado quedarme en ese mini cuerpo, desu – La portadora de la regadera le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su hermana – En serio no te preocupes, no importa como, pero yo voy a encontrar la forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa confianza desbordada de Suiseiseki, ese apoyo sin límites por el que había renunciado a convertirse en Alice. La verdad, su gemela a veces se comportaba más madura de lo que parecía con sus berrinches y mentiras, y eso era algo que ella aun debía aprender en cierto modo. Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados de nuevo cuando la débil luz que producía la puerta les llegó a todos justo antes de atravesarla y aventurarse al otro lado desconocido.

Shinku supo que algo estaba decididamente mal cuando sus pies pisaron una hierba demasiado verde con flores pintorescas por todas partes. El ambiente estaba lleno del canto alegre de los pájaros, mientras que el cielo presentaba una apariencia demasiado azulosa y despejada como para considerarse normal. Es más, las nubes eran tan esponjosas y se movían tan extrañamente que casi parecían pintadas y colgadas del cielo. La muñeca vestida de rojo recorrió el perímetro con sus ojos azules mientras que detrás de ella sus hermanas y su médium iban apareciendo poco a poco. Aquello parecía el campo. Se trataba de una gran extensión de césped lleno de flores que se perdía a lo lejos uniéndose en el horizonte con ese cielo extremadamente azul, una senda atravesaba toda la extensión y, a lo lejos, giraba hacia la izquierda, en donde se perdía tras unos numerosos árboles que formaban una especie de bosque.

- ¿Pero que es esto? – Susurró la muñeca entrecerrando los ojos. Con cautela dio un paso hacia delante, pero un grito que escuchó detrás suyo la obligo a volverse sobresaltada.

Los ojos de Shinku se abrieron muy grandes ante lo que vieron, y la chica tuvo que ahogar un grito al observar a su médium. El chico, quien se había caído al suelo y se miraba a sí mismo con una mezcla de asco y terror combinados, llevaba puesto un pomposo vestido rosa que ahora relucía bajo la luz del sol. El vestido en cuestión más bien parecía un extraño modelo inspirado en uno de los trajes que la médium de Kanaria compraba para las muñecas. Llevaba mangas largas con boleros al final y terminaba mas arriba de las rodillas en una explosión de adornitos y boleros muy llamativos, una gran cinta estaba en la cabeza del médium y ondeaba débilmente con el viento, mientras que en sus pies unos zapatitos de tacón muy parecidos a los de una Rozen completaban el espeluznante conjunto. Sin embargo, lo que tal vez más llamaba la atención, era la canastilla llena de manzanas rojas y jugosas que estaba depositada al lado del chico, sobre el césped.

Shinku dirigió una mirada interrogativa y un tanto asustada hacia sus hermanas, quienes igualmente la miraron con una mezcla de varios sentimientos mezclados en la cara, pero nadie dijo nada… a excepción de Hinaichigo.

- Se ve tan bonito, nano.

Ese comentario solo alargó el silencio, las muñecas dirigieron miradas hacia Jun y después, sin previo aviso, cinco carcajadas se escucharon por todas partes. Jun, quien hasta ahora no había salido de su estado de shock, levantó la mirada y contempló a las muñecas, quienes ahora se desternillaban de risa ante lo que veían.

- ¡¿De que se ríen, malditas muñecas retorcidas¡¡¡Ya dejen de reírse!!!

- Jajaja, lo siento, Jun – Se disculpó Shinku entre risitas, sacando un pañuelito de entre su ropa y limpiándose con él una pequeña lagrima – Es que esa ropa te hacer ver….

- ¡Ridículo, desu! Jajaja

Jun miró a las cinco muñecas con ojos asesinos, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de mandarlas a volar, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, una burlona risa se escuchó por todas partes. Las muñecas callaron en el acto y miraron en todas las direcciones, alertadas. La risa cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte y más cercana, pero lo extraño era que aun así, no se veía a nadie por los alrededores. Todos siguieron completamente expectantes.

- ¡Allí, kashira¡Hay una boca flotando! – Exclamó Kanaria señalando a un punto en el aire y ganándose las miradas extrañadas de todos.

- Vaya que esta otra chibi esta loca, desu – Sonrió Suiseiseki cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con una expresión de autosuficiencia – No sabe que las bocas no flotan, desu.

- Es cierto, Suiseiseki – Murmuró a su lado Souseiseki con los ojos muy abiertos – En ese lugar hay algo muy extraño.

- ¿Eh?

La dueña de la regadera miró lentamente hacia el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba el extraño fenómeno y en efecto, allí, en los aires, suspendida muy naturalmente, estaba una gigantesca boca sonriente de grandes y blancos dientes. Nadie se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y para empeorarlo todo, de la boca siguieron unos ojos, luego una nariz, y así sucesivamente hasta que al final, en el lugar en donde estaba la boca se encontraba un gato gordo de colores extraños, sonriéndoles con descaro.

- Vaya, que bonitas – Susurró el felino con burla, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Desde cuando los gatos hablan? – Balbució Jun mirando al animal con estupefacción.

- Querrás decir ¿Desde cuando los gatos son morados con pintas rosadas, desu? – Lo corrigió Suiseiseki, justo antes de que el agudo grito de Shinku quebrara el aire.

- ¡Noooooooooooo¡Un feo gato¡Esos animales son los peores enemigos de una Rozen Maiden! – Y luego agregó sacando su bastoncito amenazadoramente - ¡No te atrevas a acercarte mas, bestia¡Atrás!

- Shinku ¿no estas exagerando?

- ¡Tu cállate, Jun¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo!

- Si, después de todo, aquí nadie sabe lo que esta diciendo – Habló el gato con esa voz burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó el chico amenazadoramente. Como única respuesta el gato se arrancó la cabeza (casi causándoles un infarto a todos) y se la coloco en los brazos.

- Pues, veras. Es que aquí, derecha es izquierda y arriba es abajo.

- ¡No empieces tú también con eso!

- Pero es verdad. Aquí nada tiene sentido. Así que disfruten y corran por ahí como las señoritas que son ¿No es así jovencito? – Ante el comentario el médium se colocó bastante rojo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada un lugar en el cual esconderse, todo en vano. Como única salida decidió insultar al gato, pero alguien le ganó, pues cuando menos lo pensó Suiseiseki había agarrado una piedra del suelo y se la había tirado al animal, acertando con una perfecta pedrada en la cabeza de este que salió rodando por el césped.

- ¡Largo de aquí pulgoso, desu¡A menos que vayas a explicarnos de que se trata todo esto, desu!

- Tómelo con calma señorita – Sonrió socarronamente la cabeza del animal desde el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se iba a reunir con ella, y acto seguido se puso a tararear una incoherente canción. Sin embargo, aquella extraña melodía le trajo un cierto recuerdo a Jun.

- Este sujeto… se me hace muy familiar – Susurró el chico entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Pero en donde lo he visto?

- Alicia en el país de las maravillas – Murmuró Shinku, más para sí misma que para su médium, pero eso le basto a él para que su mente se despejara.

- ¡Si, es verdad! – Exclamó Jun, llamando la atención de todas las muñecas – ¡Tú eres el gato risón de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ese clásico cuento ingles!

- ¡Es cierto, desu! – Soltó en el acto Suiseiseki cayendo en cuenta - ¡Papá nos solía leer ese cuento antes!

Todos miraron al gato con la duda expresa en sus miradas y la pregunta que todos se formulaban era tan clara que no necesitaba decirse en voz alta¿Qué diablos hacia un personaje de un cuento allí? Las dudas se vieron cortadas cuando, sin previo aviso, el animal soltó una estridente carcajada.

- Vaya, sí son listos después de todo – Ronroneó el gato al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

- ¡Espera! – Le gritó Jun intentando que el animal no desapareciera y los dejara sin pistas y perdidos - ¡Detente!

- Que loca es la vida – Prosiguió el gato, aunque de él ya solo quedara la boca y los ojos saltones en el aire – Demasiado loca.

Justo en ese instante el médium se le tiró encima, pero para su desgracia no quedaba ni sombra del sujeto y él fue recibido con el césped. El chico se levantó echando maldiciones y quejas al aire, pero una vez mas, como si eso ya se hubiera vuelto costumbre, una risa se escuchó por todas partes, solo que esta vez, si era bastante conocida por todos.

- ¡Laplace! – Exclamó Jun mirando para todos lados. El susodicho conejo apareció florando un poco más lejos.

- Bienvenidas al país de las maravillas mis amadas muñecas – Sonrió místicamente el sujeto.

- ¡¿Qué se significa esto, Laplace?! – Exigió saber la muñeca de vestido rojo con rabia contenida.

- El Alice Game, el juego en donde todas las Rozen Maiden compiten para convertirse en Alicia y ver a su amado creador – Respondió Laplace sonriendo – Participar en ese juego ya no es necesario, ahora todas ustedes son Alicia, Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Incluso tu médium, Shinku, es Alicia ahora.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz con este vestido! – Reclamó el chico furioso y cansado de que todos se estuvieran burlando de su tan ridícula apariencia - ¡Y además quítamelo, me veo horrible con esto! – Laplace solo sonrió más.

- Lo lamento – Dijo sacando un pequeño reloj de entre su ropa – Pero voy a llegar tarde.

Y dicho esto cayó al suelo y empezó a correr como si tuviera mucha prisa.

- ¡Tras él, que no se escape! – Gritó Jun con la voz en cuello empezando a movilizarse. Pronto las muñecas se le unieron, y todos empezaron a intentar darle alcance al escurridizo conejo.

- ¡Esta actuando como si este fuera el cuento y él el conejo que Alicia persigue hasta sumergirse en la incoherencia, kashira! – Lloriqueó Kanaria casi con la lengua afuera por las carreras.

- ¡Debemos alcanzarlo antes de que nos confunda más en este mundo de ilusiones! – Declaró Souseiseki, aunque extrañamente, su voz se escuchaba muy lejana. Y en efecto, cuando todos volvieron la cabeza vieron que la chica estaba bastante atrasada con respecto a ellos.

- Souseiseki ¿Qué sucede, desu¿Por qué estas tan atrás? – Inquirió su gemela aminorando el paso para estar a la par de su hermana menor. La dueña de las tijeras en el cuerpo de Hinaichigo la miró con tristeza e impotencia antes de responder:

- Tengo piernas muy cortas.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh¡Yo sabía que eso de quedarse en el cuerpo de la chibi solo nos iba a ocasionar problemas, desu!

Jun, que había presenciado todo y empezaba a desesperarse, alcanzó a Souseiseki y sin pensarlo la cargó y volvió a apurar el paso. A pesar de los reclamos de la gemela menor, que estaba bastante avergonzada, los chicos continuaron corriendo sin detenerse. Laplace ya estaba bastante lejos y desde aquel lejano lugar los saludaba con la mano.

- ¡Shinku! – Exclamó el médium - ¡Tú y Suiseiseki adelántense y obstrúyanle el paso como sea!

- De acuerdo.

- Ya mismo, desu.

Las dos muñecas se elevaron del suelo y se fueron en la dirección que Laplace había seguido, no obstante, y para desesperación de todos, el misterioso conejo desapareció entre un grupo tupido de árboles y no volvió a salir. Lo que sí vieron con pasmosa claridad, fue a un grupo de extraños soldados que se acercaban marchando hacia ellos. Con ágiles movimientos las muñecas y el chico se ocultaron tras unos arbustos y comenzaron a ver como aquel desfile de lo extraño pasaba delante de ellos. Si contaban con suerte tal vez no habían sido vistos, pero aquello resultó ser totalmente falso cuando dos soldados se adelantaron, abrieron los arbustos, miraron a todos con ojos despectivos, y posteriormente los sacaron a tirones mientras otros tantos los acababan de asegurar para que no huyeran, algo realmente innecesario, pues las Rozen Maidens y Jun ni siquiera ofrecían resistencia de lo impactados que estaban ante lo que veían.

Al frente de todos tenían a nada más y nada menos que a un ejército de cartas de Poker, con ojos, piernas, brazos… y lanzas.

- Que enanitos mas extraños, desu – Susurró Suiseiseki mirando con sus grandes ojos dispares a todos los individuos allí presentes.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Exigió saber una de las cartas, apuntándolos con su lanza.

- ¿Cómo que quienes somos nosotros? – Balbució Jun con cara de quien no se cree la cosa – Mas valdría preguntar quienes son ustedes.

- ¡Somos soldados al servicio de la reina de corazones y hemos sido alertados por un buen individuo de que extrañas personas venían a nuestro país con intenciones dudosas!

- El maldito conejo – Masculló el médium con rabia contenida. Aquellos asuntos ya lo estaban sacando en serio de sus casillas.

- ¡Eso no te interesa¡Esa clase de asuntos son confidenciales! – Le espetó la carta al chico, poniéndole la lanza casi en las narices - ¡Ustedes tendrán que venir con nosotros a los calabozos del palacio, allí se les juzgará y se decidirá su sentencia!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Ahora!

Jun miró de soslayo a la muñeca de rojo y descubrió en sus ojos que ella pensaba lo mismo que él, así como sus hermanas. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarse capturar. Con un gesto casi imperceptible el chico asintió y en menos de lo que se esperaba diferentes haces de luz surcaban los aires.

- ¡Hollie!

- ¡Suitorime!

- ¡Pizzicato!

- ¡Berry bell!

- ¡Rempikaaaaaa, nano!

Inmediatamente las diferentes armas aparecieron y los soldados carta se pusieron en posición de combate, con las lanzas apuntándolos a todos.

- ¡Atrás! – Exclamó uno de ellos, viendo que el problema se les venía encima, pero nadie allí retrocedió un solo paso.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó el médium, sorprendiendo a los soldados justo antes de que todas las muñecas se les fueran encima.

Lo que siguió fue realmente confuso, pues, debido a la gran cantidad de cartas presentes, las muñecas tenían que luchar con demasiadas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, dejando a un lado la gran inequidad en cuanto a números, las Rozen Maidens parecían tener todo bajo control. Shinku se enfrentaba a muchas lanzas con su bastón y sus pétalos impedían otro tanto a los guerreros; el violín de Kanaria, que sonaba horriblemente con una extraña melodía desafinada, había creado una fuertísima ráfaga de viento que tenía a los papeles desperdigados por los aires; Suiseiseki por su lado hacía crecer plantas gigantes de cualquier lado y se encargaba de que estas dieran justo en el blanco. Las que sí parecían tener bastantes problemas con sus poderes y con la situación eran Hinaichigo y Souseiseki.

Ambas muñecas no estaban acostumbradas a sus nuevos ataques y formas de pelear, por lo que ninguna podía realmente sacarle provecho a sus habilidades. Souseiseki por ejemplo, que estaba acostumbrada a atacar de frente y sin rodeos con tácticas muy ofensivas, ahora se veía limitada solo a las enredaderas con fresas de Hinaichigo. Claro que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas defenderse, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero sentía que muy pronto no iba a poder seguir resistiendo a ese paso. Hinaichigo por su parte ni siquiera estaba intentando luchar, al contrario, corría por todas partes llorando mientras que poco a poco sus contrincantes la alcanzaban. Justo en ese momento Jun supo que debía intervenir.

- ¡Hinaichigo! – Exclamó - ¡Debes pelear!

- ¡Hina no sabe hacerlo en este cuerpo! – Respondió la muñeca con el rostro bañado en lágrimas - ¡No puedo hacerlo, nano!

- ¡Sí puedes Hinaichigo, ya antes has demostrado ser muy valiente!

La muñeca se detuvo de repente con la cabeza gacha, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus hermanas estaban muy ocupadas como para salvarla, y los soldados estaban cada vez más cerca de ella. No obstante, la muñeca endureció la mirada de repente y se llenó de determinación. Ella no era ninguna cobarde y jamás se daría por vencida. Ella nunca abandonaría a Jun y a sus hermanas, a quienes tanto quería. Volviéndose de repente y secándose las lagrimas del rostro, la sexta muñeca invocó a las gigantescas tijeras de Souseiseki que aun le parecían demasiado pesadas, pero con lo que no contó era con que uno de los soldados ya estaba prácticamente encima de ella y, con un brusco movimiento de su lanza, le arrebató el arma y la mandó a parar bastante lejos.

- No eres muy ágil ¿Verdad? – Se burló la carta en la cara asustada de Hinaichigo – Eso supuse.

Justo en ese momento Souseiseki desvió la mirada y se topó con la escena que no pintaba nada bien.

- ¡Hinaichigo! – Exclamó la muñeca, atrayendo la atención de sus otras hermanas. La cuarta muñeca buscó con la mirada el lugar en donde se hallaban sus tijeras y, mientras sentía como un peso le caía en el estomago, vio como estas estaban demasiado lejos. Si tan solo todo fuera normal, si tan solo ella estuviera en su cuerpo y tuviera sus poderes, entonces hace mucho abría cortado a esos pedazos de papel con sus tijeras y abría sacado a sus hermanas de ese aprieto.

Sin embargo, la menor de las gemelas vio con alivio como su hermana iba en ayuda de Hinaichigo y hacia crecer grandes plantas por todas partes atrapando al soldado e inmovilizándolo. Posteriormente solo se escuchó un "¡Chibi-ichigo, tonta!, pero al menos eso era señal de que todo marchaba bien, no obstante, algo que vio Souseiseki con el rabillo del ojo la alertó demasiado. La muñeca volteó rápidamente en la dirección en que había creído ver aquello y se topó con un Laplace que corría en la lejanía, al parecer muy divertido. Inmediatamente la lucha en la que estaba pasó a un segundo plano, y la muñeca empezó a levitar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al sujeto.

En medio del revuelo de la pelea, solo Suiseiseki fue la que vio como su hermana se alejaba rápidamente del campo de batalla pero, justo cuando iba a seguirla, nuevos soldados le impidieron el paso. La muñeca miró con impotencia como su gemela se perdía en la distancia y decidió terminar rápido con la lucha para ir donde ella. Mientras tanto Souseiseki se acercaba cada vez más al misterioso conejo, no sin cierta sospecha, pues ya era muy extraño que Laplace le estuviera poniendo las cosas tan fáciles. Decididamente algo estaba mal, o eso le pareció a la cuarta Rozen cuando una enredadera suya logró capturar al sujeto e inmovilizarlo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera hablarle sin que este saliera huyendo. El conejo sonrió místicamente cuando Souseiseki lo encaró.

- ¿Por qué te dejaste capturar tan fácilmente? – Exigió saber la portadora de las tijeras con dureza.

- ¿Eso crees? – Indagó con frescura el conejo. Souseiseki guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos y ordenando prioridades en su cabeza. Ella no estaba para juegos ni adivinanzas en esos momentos, así que dejó a un lado todos esos pensamientos y se centró en lo que de verdad le interesaba: Aclarar unas cuantas dudas que desde que había despertado no la dejaban en paz.

- No me interesa cuales sean tus razones para poner las cosas así – Dijo en claro la chica, dirigiéndose al grano – Como también quiero que sepas que no estoy de humor para tus bromas. Necesito que me contestes….

- ¿Sobre como regresar a tu cuerpo? – Interrumpió el personaje.

- No, lo que quiero saber es la relación que tienes con nuestro padre – La sonrisa en el rostro de Laplace se agrando – Es obvio que tú sabes mucho acerca de él y de lo que esta pensando. Así que, por favor, dime en donde está.

- ¿De nuevo interesada en convertirte en Alice?

- Yo… - La mirada de Souseiseki se entristeció visiblemente y la chica agachó un poco la cabeza – Yo… jamás volveré a hacer llorar a Suiseiseki… nunca más – La muñeca cerró el pequeño puño con fuerza – Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por nuestro padre, después de todo, parece que jamás tendrá a su Alice.

El conejo guardó silencio antes de contestar.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con Rozen – Souseiseki lo miró sin pestañear siquiera – Pero de algo estoy seguro: Lo último que quiere Rozen es que sus hijas se destruyan entre ellas. El debió decírtelo en medio de tu largo sueño: Pelear no es la única forma de llegar a ser Alice.

- Pero… ¿Qué otra forma hay? Si se supone que solo una de nosotras será Alice ¿Qué otra forma hay de llegar a ser ella?

- Tómalo con calma – Intentó calmarla el sujeto, pero Souseiseki no pensaba guardarse sus preguntas.

- ¿Por qué nuestro padre no nos da alguna señal? – Reclamó - Pienso que es demasiado doloroso para nosotras llegar a ser Alice completamente solas, por fin lo he entendido, ver a nuestro padre significa dejar de ver a nuestras hermanas por siempre, entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene todo lo que hemos estado haciendo?

Laplace guardó nuevamente silencio durante un largo momento, y cuando contestó no lo hizo sin su típica despreocupación. Más bien se diría que su rostro mostraba un semblante serio.

- Escucha, cuando Rozen creó a todas las muñecas las dotó del método para llegar a ser Alice. Lamentablemente el método tenía muchos caminos y ustedes llegaron a malinterpretarlo. Ya se lo hemos dicho al médium de dos de tus hermanas, ninguna muñeca puede ser creada sin amor, y el que ustedes se puedan mover es la muestra de ello. Créeme cuando te digo que él no desea que sus hijas se destruyan entre ellas – Explicó el conejo – Y sobre el hecho de cual sería la manera de ser Alice, eso lo tienen que descubrir ustedes mismas. Tal vez Alice no sea una sola niña perfecta, sino que puede ser una unidad conformada por muchas niñas que complementan la perfección de ese ser.

La dueña de las tijeras se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, reflexionando con mucha sorpresa las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en muchas de esas cosas hasta ese momento. Pensaba preguntar una última cosa al conejo, ahora que este estaba manteniendo esa charla con ella, pero un ruido a sus espaldas la alertó y la hizo volverse sobre sí. Cuando observó se le vino el alma al suelo. Al parecer todas las muñecas y el médium habían conseguido derrotar a los guardias, porque justo en ese momento llegaban para "rescatarla" y traían un alboroto descomunal.

- ¡Aléjate de Souseiseki, desu! – Gritó su gemela, y dicho esto roció agua de su regadera por todas partes. La menor de las gemelas intentó detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Laplace, con un ágil movimiento, cortó las lianas con fresas que lo tenían sujeto y posteriormente envió una lluvia de cartas sacadas de debajo de su manga tan filosas, que lograron cortar las plantas que ya crecían del suelo y causar la suficiente confusión entras las muñecas como para salir corriendo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la portadora de las tijeras.

Las Rozen Maiden se pusieron en posición de ataque inmediatamente, todas menos Souseiseki, pero lo que ninguna había notado era que un gigantesco portal se había abierto detrás de ellas, solo un fuerte viento vino a alertarlas de que algo extraño sucedía. Las Rozen Maiden y el médium se voltearon al mismo tiempo, solo para sorprenderse de sobremanera al ver ese enorme portal abierto que lentamente los estaba atrayendo hacia sí. Aunque quizás lo mas extraño del caso era que la puerta tenía exactamente la misma forma del espejo que Jun tenía en aquel cuarto oscuro de su casa.

No obstante, no hubo mucho tiempo para analizar el portal, porque ya este ofrecía una fuerza de atracción tan grande, que ninguna de las muñecas pudo ofrecer resistencia y, poco a poco, empezaron a ser succionadas. Sin embargo, a pesar del ruido y de la conmoción, aquel espejo despertaba en Shinku una luz que aclaraba sus pensamientos.

- Arriba es abajo, derecha es izquierda, ganar es perder, yo soy tú, adentro es afuera – Susurró la muñeca, sorprendida de su propio descubrimiento – Ya lo entiendo… todo este tiempo… - La chica vestida de rojo interrumpió sus reflexiones rápidamente y, dirigiéndose a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo les ordenó con prisa, pues el espejo estaba cada vez mas cerca - ¡Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, dense prisa y ambas toquen al espejo al mismo tiempo!

- ¿Para que? – Le preguntó la menor de las gemelas extrañada.

- ¡Solo háganlo, no tenemos tiempo!

Un poco extrañadas pero dispuestas a hacerlo, las dos muñecas se apresuraron a extender sus pequeñas manos. El espejo cada vez estaba más cerca y la luz azul que de él se desprendía las cubría a todas. En menos de un segundo ambas muñecas tuvieron contacto con el frío cristal. Inmediatamente una extraña sensación se apoderó de ambas.

Lo que siguió fue confuso. Todas sentían que caían por un precipicio sin fin y de pronto… ¡Paf! El duro suelo de la casa de Jun los recibió con un fuerte golpe. Lentamente todos se incorporaron y miraron a su alrededor confundidos, estaban en la habitación del espejo. Shinku fue la primera en levantarse, y con sus grandes ojos azules, contempló con ansias la reacción de sus dos hermanas. La primera en levantarse fue Souseiseki, quien ahora miraba sus manos con sorpresa. La muñeca llevó lentamente las manos a su sombrero y solo cuando comprobó que este estaba verdaderamente allí, suspiró.

- Soy yo de nuevo.

Todos en la sala experimentaron una gran sorpresa y voltearon a mirar a la dueña de las tijeras, quien ahora estaba en su verdadero cuerpo casi sin podérselo creer. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue en aumento y fue Hinaichigo la que se llevó la atención, pues ella también acababa de percatarse de que estaba en el cuerpo correcto. Inmediatamente la pequeña muñeca empezó a bailar por todas partes mientras cantaba alegremente con su aguda voz, mientras que Souseiseki comprobaba aliviada que Rempika volvía a ser suya. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

- Souseiseki ¿Cómo sucedió esto, desu? – Le preguntó asombrada la gemela mayor a su hermana. Souseiseki se limitó a sonreír levemente y a señalar a Shinku.

- Yo no hice nada, Shinku fue la que nos dijo a Hinaichigo y a mí que tocáramos el espejo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Shinku? – Le preguntó Jun a la muñeca de rojo con un cierto toque de orgullo en la voz. La quinta de las Rozen Maidens se sonrojó.

- Si… supongo.

- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso, kashira?! – Saltó Kanaria en el acto. La chica se veía muy molesta - ¡Yo soy el cerebro aquí, yo soy la que descubre todos los misterios, kashira¡Una tonta muñeca sin cerebro no puede superarme….. ah, me resbale! – A todos los presentes les corrió una gruesa gota de sudor por la frente al ver que la segunda muñeca se iba al suelo por pisar descuidadamente un crayón de Hinaichigo.

- ¡Esta frentuda no aprende, desu! – Exclamó Suiseiseki mirando mal a la pobre de Kanaria que se levantaba del suelo dolorosamente - ¡Mas bien, ya dinos Shinku como te diste cuenta, desu!

- La verdad es que en el momento en que vi el espejo me di cuenta de que el acertijo se refería claramente a él, es decir, en un espejo siempre hay confusión y una falsa imagen… ya saben, izquierda es derecha, y al momento en que pensé en eso no se me ocurrió nada más que decirle a Hinaichigo y a Souseiseki que tocaran el espejo al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos por la explicación. La quinta muñeca se sonrojó bastante cuando Jun le sonrió y le colocó una mano en la cabeza.

- Buen trabajo, Shinku.

- Si, Shinku, gracias – Le agradeció Souseiseki, al tiempo que Hinaichigo se le tiraba a la chica de rojo con mucho alboroto y le daba un gran abrazo.

- ¡P-pero que sirvientes más incómodos tengo yo! – Dijo la muñeca apartando a Hinaichigo y dándole una cachetada a Jun - ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido por cualquier cosa y tú, Jun, prepárame un té ahora mismo!

- ¡¿Pero que dices muñeca loca¡Deberías expresar más tus sentimientos y cambiar esa personalidad tan mandona tuya! – Le gritó su médium hecho una furia y ganándose una patada en la espinilla.

Justo en el momento en el que Jun iba a darle su merecido a Shinku, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una muy preocupada Nori se asomó con sorpresa. Inmediatamente la hermana mayor de Jun se les fue a todos encima casi cayéndose de bruces.

- ¡Jun-kun¡¿Por qué no avisaste que ya habían llegado¡Estaba muy preocupada por todos! – Gimoteó la chica, mirando con reproche a su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué no estas viendo que acabamos de llegar¡¿A que horas te íbamos a avisar?! – Le gritó el médium poniéndose de pie altaneramente.

- Jun-kun, eres muy cruel. Por cierto ¿consiguieron volver a la normalidad a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki?

- Si, por suerte.

Una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro de la chica.

- ¡En ese caso vengan, les voy a preparar un sorpresa!

- ¡Unnyu¡A Hina le gustan las sorpresas!

Las demás Rozen solo sonrieron.

- A mí solo no me molesten – Gruñó Jun llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Esa ultima caída que tuvimos me dejó con una contusión – Y dicho esto el chico abandonó la habitación.

- ¿Contusión? – Preguntó inocentemente Hinaichigo - ¿Qué es eso, nano? – Un brillo extraño y decididamente malvado se posó en la mirada de Suiseiseki. Posteriormente la mayor de las gemelas adoptó una pose dramática.

- ¡¿Aun no lo sabes, chibi ichigo¡Los días de Jun están contados, desu!

- ¡¿Por qué, nano?! – Se alarmó la pequeña. La muñeca jardinera continúo mientras Kanaria empezaba a mirarla como si estuviera loca.

- ¡¿No sabes lo que es una contusión verdad¡Te lo diré, desu¡Una contusión es un monstruo de otra dimensión con garras y cinco ojos que se mete en la cabeza de las personas y luego devora sus cerebros lentamente, desu!

Con esa cruel explicación Hinaichigo empezó a llorar muy fuerte y a correr detrás de Jun diciéndole que no quería que muriera y que ella le sacaría la contusión de la cabeza, mientras que Suiseiseki se deshacía en carcajadas por el efecto de su mentira, después de todo, hace mucho que no molestaba a la chibi chibi y sinceramente ya le hacía falta. Kanaria y Shinku le alegaron ese comportamiento tan inmaduro, aunque a la muñeca del vestido naranja ya le estaban temblando las rodillas ante el terror que le inspiraba la contusión. Souseiseki fue la única que no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír aun mas, al final, su gemela era la misma de siempre.

Aquella agitada tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin. Después de que el asunto de la mentira de Suiseiseki quedó arreglado, Nori se encargó de lavarle los vestiditos a todas la muñecas y en ese momento todas estaban sentadas en la puerta que daba al jardín, mirando como el sol se hacía muy naranja y viendo como su ropa ondeaba suavemente mientras tomaban un rico jugo que la hermana del médium les había preparado. Kanaria también estaba con ellas y competía con Hinaichigo por ver cual de las dos bebía el jugo más rápido, mientras Shinku alegaba que no la dejaban leer en paz. Jun se había encerrado en su habitación momentos antes de que les lavaran la ropa a las muñecas y había alegado con las mejillas sonrojadas que se negaba a contemplarlas en camisón.

La tarde era muy fresca, y ahora que el asunto de Laplace y las rosas mysticas estaba resuelto, las muñecas estaban disfrutando de la reconfortante brisa mientras estaban todas sentadas cerca. Suiseiseki por ejemplo, no se había despegado de su gemela ni un solo momento y en esos precisos instantes estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Souseiseki. Nada podía ser mas pacifico que esos minutos, en donde las hermanas volvían a convivir sin ninguna presión pesando sobre ellas. A lo lejos se escuchaba el trastear de platos de Nori. Ella les había prometido no solo hamburguesas coronadas con flor, sino también un rico postre especial. Dentro de unos instantes cenarían juntos, como antes. Mientras tanto, las Rozen Maiden disfrutaban de esos cortos minutos de paz.

Suiseiseki se movió un poco y dijo algo que sonó como a "tonta chibi-ichigo", cosa que hizo que Souseiseki sonriera. Ya no había porque pelear, ya podía estar con Suiseiseki sin que nada se interpusiera. Ella volvía a tener su rosa mystica, una segunda oportunidad, y eso era algo que no iba a desperdiciar esta vez. No importaba que tan difícil parecieran las cosas de ahora en adelante ni que nuevos inconvenientes se les presentaran, ya saldrían adelante juntas, después de todo, tenía a su gemela con ella.

**FIN**

**Okidoki X3, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Por cierto, no sean malos y acuerdense de dejar un review ;), mi se los agradece. **


End file.
